One Chance (Story on Hold)
by Penguinlover0813
Summary: One Chance. One Chance to make it right. One Chance to save Illea. Rebels are finding their way into the castle. Familes are being torn apart. Can Prince Daniel save Illea and have his Selection at once! Or will his One Chance fade away? I'll be redoing the first chapters soon so sorry if they suck. Thank you LadyMargaux for the summary. Story on hold till further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**My first SYOC story woooooooooo! Rules, and form are on my profile! Enjoy the first chapter!**

~Prince Daniel's POV~

One week till I see my future wife on TV. One week. No time to prepare. No time to practice. Only time to wait. Am I nervous? I don't know... I have only talked to a girl once before. Does my sister count? No I don't think so...

"Daniel...DANIEL! Are you even listening?" My father yelled.

"Yes father I am," I replied, rubbing my head. I must have zoned out. These meetings are so boring. Yes, I'm going to be king soon, but still, who needs to learn this?

"This is the third time I caught you half sleeping," My father scolded. "You have to learn to pay attention to be a great king." I rolled my eyes.

"I can't help it that I'm nervous about seeing my wife!" I yelled. "You are supposed to be giving me fatherly advice about all of this, not scolding me! You've been through this, married mom, then had three kids! Not once did you tell me anything about the Selection OR talking to girls!" I knew I was overreacting but I didn't care. This was my moment and I need t get my point across.

"Meeting over," My father said. Then, he turned to me. "Son, follow your heart. That's the best advice I could give you." He walked away before I could say another word. I sighed and walked to April's room. She's my annoying little 14 year old sister, but she says good advice. I walk to her door and knock.

"Coming!" I hear her say. She opens the door and frowns. "What do you want?" I bow my head.

"Your Highness Princess April," I start, she giggles. "I need your advice on the subject of love," She starts laughing, and her laugh combines with another one behind me. I turn around to see my little brother Jake standing there. He is only nine.

"Does Danny need help with girls?" He giggles as I start to turn red. "You could use my good looks and talents," He poses in his superman position and April and I start laughing.

"Royal Highnesses Daniel and Jake, join me in my room as I teach you on the subject of love," April curtsies as Jake and I bow. I pick up Jake and carry him into April's room. I set Jake down on her bed, and sat down next to him. April stands in front of the bed.

"Now, class, we are going to learn about love," She states. "Love is something you will feel instantly. When you meet someone, you will feel a connection if you are in love. If you don't feel anything, you will never feel anything. Any questions so far?" Jake raised his hand. "Yes, Jake."

"I don't feel a connection with Danny, does that mean I will never love him?" Jake asked. April and I start laughing. "What? That was a legit question!" April and I start laughing more, while Jake is trying to get our attention. After what seems like forever, we quiet down.

"Jake, sibling love is different, we have to love each other, and we will always love each other," We all awe and hug. I have the best family ever.

**Here is the first chapter giving you a glimpse of Prince Daniel! The chapters won't all be this short, but I have somewhere to be so BAI!**

**-Penguin**

**P.S. Remember to send characters, the story can't continue without them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hey Hey everybody! This chapter will be introducing two characters, Jennifer and Lexus! Keep sending in characters! I need more for the story to continue! Enjoy the second chapter!**

~Jennifer's POV~

"Jenny!" My youngest sister yelled, running up to me. I kneeled down and opened my arms wide to give her a big hug. She jumps into my arms and starts laughing. I laugh as well.

"Hey Lorena, what's up?" I ask giving her a smile. She starts to giggle and hands me a envelope. "What is this?"

"Read it," She replies. Behind her walked in my two younger brothers Kevin and Nicholas. I'm the oldest, then Kevin, then Nicholas, then Lorena. When my parents always worked, I was like a mother to my siblings. Then, my father retired as a guard to be with us more. Now, I've started an acting career, and I'm doing quite well. My only problem is that I gamble, but no one knows, and hopefully no one will.

"What does Jenny have?" Kevin asked. Nicholas was hiding behind him. Kevin is energetic, but Nicholas is shy. I have a hard time figuring out how they are related. Lorena stands up and whispers in Kevin and Nicholas' ear. They both smile.

"What?" I asked. Lorena started to giggle.

"Open the form, please Jenny," Kevin begged. I sighed and opened the letter. Inside was the form for the Selection. My chance to be a princess. I knew from gambling that I will have a slim chance of making it, but I should try. It's a one in a lifetime opportunity. I smiled.

"Let's fill this out together," I said.

_Name: Jennifer Gretchen Goldberg_

_Age: 17_

_Caste: 2_

_Province: Columbia_

_Hair Color: Blonde_

_Eye color:_ _Blueish Green_

_Skin Color: White_

_Languages: English, French, Spanish, and German_

_Highest Level of School Completed: 12th Grade at Columbia Acting School_

_Skills:_

"What should I put down for skills?" I asked my siblings. I knew I couldn't put down gambling because that wouldn't make a great princess.

"Acting and singing!" Nicholas said. I nodded.

_Skills: Acting and singing_

"Done!" I exclaimed. Lorena started pushing me to the makeup room. "Lorena, what are you doing?"

"Time to get you ready for your picture," She replied with a mischievous smirk. I sighed and walked to the makeup room.

~Lexus' POV~

Another day at work, another day of returning home alone. I walked home from my client's office to see a letter on my doorstep. I picked it up and went inside my house examining it. I tucked it into my room where my parents will never find it. Although they kicked me out when I was 14, they still visit my house. I'm a Six, so I don't make that much money. I work as a seamstress and I like my job. I don't like the conditions though.

"Lexus Cassandra Bell! Open this door right now!" My father yelled. I quickly ran to the door and opened it. I bowed when he walked in uninvited.

"Hello, Father, what brings you here?" I ask with the most maturity I can muster.

"The Selection Form just came out and I want to see yours," I said searching my living room.

"I'm sorry, Father, I didn't receive mine. Maybe they forgot about me?" I reply, not giving in. I needed to escape, and the form was going to make my dream happen. I doubt it though. Who would pick a Six over a Two? It was worth a try.

"Pish posh, they never forget anyone. Even someone as worthless as you. Even Eights get applications! Now, where is yours?" He demanded.

"Well you are too late," I lied. "I already sent it in, took my picture, and everything!" I knew I was lying, but I had no choice. I had to get him away.

"Did you really?" He asked. I nodded. "Well maybe, by some miracle, you are chosen, then you will meet the Prince," Once again, I nodded backing up. He came closer. "I just have to make you undesirable," He smirked. Then, he hit me in the face, knocking me down. I knew it was going to bruise. I rolled into a protective position to protect my face.

"You-" He kicked me in the back of the leg. "Will not-" He kicked me in the back. "Meet the-" He kicked me in the knee. "Prince!" He kicked me in the stomach. I started to cry. Kicking me was his form of punishment. Him and my mom are very strict. "Let's see if the prince will love you now!" He left while laughing. I slowly walked over to my bedroom and started filling out my form. Everything was easy until I got to languages. I just put down:

_Languages: English, some Spanish_

Hoping that that was enough. I brought my wavy dirty brown hair self to the Service Offices so I could get my picture taken before I start to bruise.

"Next!" The lady yelled. I walked over, handed her my form and sat down. My face started to hurt so I rubbed my cheek, and I saw a flash. "Next!" The lady yelled again.

"Wait, I wasn't ready!" I yelled at her. She snickered.

"You Six, you think you have a chance! Now scram before I call security!" I ran out of there before I could get more embarrassed. I went home and cried, begging to be let into the competition.

**There you have it! Here is Jennifer and Lexus! I hope you like them! Remember, continue sending in characters! I need them for the story to continue!**

**~Penguin**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will introduce two more characters, Sydney and Scarlet. I know Scarlet was sent as a review, but she was from my brother, and he just made an account, making it impossible for him to PM me. If you have that problem, tell me in the reviews and i'll accept your characters that way. Thanks and enjoy the chapter!**

~Sydney's POV~

Medical School. Once again, I'm doing Medical School homework. Not that i'm complaining. I actually enjoy school, and as a Three, it's kinda easy to get into a school. My dad is a professor, and my mom is a therapist, and they always pushed education. Through Cayden, Cameron, then me. They always supported us and had the biggest hopes for us. That is until Cayden married a Five. This brought tension in our family. We were always superior to the lower castes, but Cayden believed in equality. He seems so happy that I'm starting to believe that way as well. When my Selection letter came in the mail, there was no doubt I was filling it out.

"Dad!" I shouted. "I'm going to be filling out my form before it is too late!"

"Are you finished with your homework?" He replied. I sighed.

"No," I mumbled.

"Finish it, then I'll give you the form!" He yelled. School was our top priority, and sometimes it got in the way of our personal lives. I quickly finished my homework, for once not caring if it was wrong, and ran downstairs. I ran into the dining room and grabbed the form and a pen. I am entering, and potentially winning. Prince Daniel looks really nice on the Report, maybe I'll even love him. He'll be a great King, and maybe I'l be the Queen. I'm not going to sabotage or anything. I'm a strict Christian, and I always where a Cross necklace around my neck. I quickly filled out my form, because most of it was easy, and went to the Service Office. I walked into the bathroom to fix my hair. I took my hair out of the ponytail and combed it with my fingers. I reapplied the little makeup I had on, and walked out of the bathroom and to the long line of girls. In front of me were two Twos gossiping.

"Did you hear they are letting Eights into the competition? I'm going to get contaminated!" One screeched.

"Relax, you only have to worry about it if you get in. Do you want to even get in?" The other one asked. I was starting to grow impatient, I couldn't stand being behind these two for much longer.

"Prince Daniel is cute, but not my type." The first girl said. "I just want the crown," Typical. Most girls only join the Selection for the Crown and money, not for the Prince. Soon, it was the first girl's turn.

"You got this Annalise!" The second Two said. Annalise sat down and gave a mischievous smile. God, she's a slut. She has so much makeup on, she looks like a clown. I don't see the point of makeup. Prince Daniel wants to see the real you anyway. After the other girl took her picture, it was my turn. I sat down and heard laughter. I saw a group of Twos pointing at there neck. They were making fun of my birthmark, and I didn't care. This was my moment. I gave the biggest smile I could, and the camera went click.

~Scarlet's POV~

"One order of French Fries, and a French Burger! Neither of which are French!" I handed the customers their order and walked away to hear them laugh. I love my job, I get to make the corniest jokes, and hear them laugh. My boss says I should be a comedian, but I don't have the money. I work off tips, and even though I can make people laugh, and I help people feel good and that they belong, but it still doesn't add up to the right amount of money. My shift ends and I walk home to my loving family. My mom rushes up to me and gives me a hug, and puts something in my hand.

"Fill this out now," She said. My mom rarely commands me to do anything, so this must be important. I opened the letter, and the Selection Form fell out. I laughed.

"Okay," I say, and sat down on the couch. I grabbed a pen and started to fill things out.

_Name: Scarlet Amanda Mayberry_

_Age: 16_

_Caste: 6_

_Province: Sumner_

_Hair color: Dirty Blonde with Blue Highlights_

_Eye color: Brown_

_Skin Color: Tan_

_Languages: English, some French_

_Highest Level of School Completed:_

I paused. I don't remember going to school. I am relatively smart, but I never went to school. I just put this on my form:

_Highest Level of School Completed: 6th Grade at Sumner Public School._

No one will question it. I just have one more question left.

_Skills: Comedy, Making people feel good, Acoustic Guitar._

Done! I fold the form and redid my ponytail. I looked into the mirror and smiled. Maybe I have a chance, despite being a Six. I walk out of the house and to the Service Office. The lady taking the picture, gave me a look of disgust when I gave her my form. I sat down on the stool, and gave the biggest, prettiest smile I could. I'm going to make the Prince laugh if it's the last thing I do.

**There you have it! Sydney and Scarlet! How do you like them? I need more characters! Someone just give me a jerky character and I will be happy! I only have four characters right now, so yeah. Tell me in the reviews who is your favorite so far! Is it Jenny, Lexus, Sydney, or Scarlet? **

**~Penguin**

**P.S. Please don't say Scarlet just because my brother made her okay? Say who you REALLY like. Even if she is your own character…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hey everybody, just to remind you the deadline is JANUARY 30th. GOT IT? Okay cool :). Here is Alison. Keep sending in characters!**

~Alison's POV~

_Two years. Two years since the accident. No more, no less. Today is the day my life is going to change, again. Two years ago my parents died in a car accident. Today, I'm signing up for the Selection. Two life changing moments, all on the same day. That's life._

_I don't really want to join the Selection. Last time I was with a boy, I was abusive. I didn't do it, that's against the law. I don't know what Prince Daniel might do if he knows. I don't wanna take that chance. I need to do the Selection for my sister. We need money, and I need to take care of her. If I'm a Selected, I wonder if I could take her along. She won't bother anyone else. She can work in the kitchens if they need her. What am I doing? I'm thinking ahead. I gotta fill out the form first._

I put down my diary and pen on the table. This has to be the most depressing entry yet. I smile, I haven't seen this side of me before. I make a mental note not to tell Amy, my sister. I grab the letter from my desk and start filling out the form. I wonder who they will pick as my legal guardian? I don't really have one...

10 minutes later, I'm on my way to take my picture. I, against my will, left Amy home alone. I'm just a little worried about her. I walk over to the Service Office, practicing my dance steps along the way. I jump in and gave the front desk lady a big smile. She gives a small smile and escorted me to a line. No one was there, surprising. She left the room and closed the door. I was alone.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall. 98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around, 97 bottles of beer on the wall," I started to sing. Amy and I always sing, even if it's a stupid song. I get all the wall down to 78 before someone comes in.

"Hello, Alison, how are you?" The man asked.

"I'm great, amazing, and awesome. Thanks for asking. How about you?" I ask.

"I'm good, thank you." He smiled. "Now, down to business. It says here you don't have any parents right?"

"Yes, that would be correct." I replied, starting to get nervous. Can I not enter the Selection because I had no parents?

"Is there anyone who can be the guardian of you sister, if you get Selected?" I shake my head no, he sighs. "If you get Selected, and your application looks good, what were you planning on doing with your sister?" I gulp.

"Bringing her with me. She could work in the kitchens or something, please?" I begged.

"I'll ask if that's okay. If they say yes, we will take your picture. Okay?" He smiled. I like this man. Why couldn't all men be like this?

"Thank you so much!" I yell. He walks out of the room and I start to sing again. "78 bottles of beer on the wall, 78 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 77 bottles of beer on the wall."

I get all the way down to 54 before he returns. I give him a glance, and he nods. My sister might be coming with me to the castle.

**Welp, that's Alison! Next I'll be introducing Nikki and Rebecca! Keep sending in those characters before the deadline. If you don't, I'll have to make characters, and that will suck. Do it for me. Do it for Penguins. MAKE MORE CHARACTERS!**

**Thanks,**

**-Penguin**


	5. Chapter 5

**So you are all probably wondering, PENGUIN, WHY HAVENT YOU UPDATED IN FOREVER!? I have a very logical explanation for my absence. I had a concussion. Yes, I actually have a life. I got a concussion playing volleyball at school. So yeah. Sorry for getting injured! I have a snow day today, so I'm going to update (hopefully) twice today. I'm going to introduce some new characters, HOPE YOU LIKE THEM!**

~Nikki's POV~

"My name is Nikki Moshi Suni. I'm 19 years old, and my twin sister Ashley, is dead. My father is dead. I live alone with my mother, as a Three," It's the first day of school, and my first time being an assistant teacher. I was trying to get through the introductions without crying. "I don't want any of you to pity me, but I want to let you know that there is still hope. Even after a loved one dies, you have to move on. It's not your fault." I wipe away the tears as a little girl comes to give me a hug. I teach second grade, and the kids here are adorable.

"Nikki?" The girl who hugged me said.

"Yes Emmie?" I reply.

"You should join the Selection, find love. It will make you feel better." She hasn't let go of me yet. I put my arms on her around her waist and picked her up.

"Aw Emmie, it's the first day of school, and you already want to get rid of me," I tickle her stomach and she giggles. I put her down, and she runs to her seat. "Alright class, now we are going to learn how to add numbers together,"

~Time Skip~

I go home to find that the Selection letter is on the kitchen table opened. I sigh as I realize my mom is going to make me sign up. Maybe little Emmie was right? Maybe I shoud find love….

**(Sorry for Nikki's POV being so short, she's my character, I don't think she is going to be that important, unless you guys really like her :/)**

~Rebecca's POV~

To my parents, I'm a mistake, a disgrace. They never had another kid after me. I was never meant to be bored. My parents leave me at times alone with the maids. I don't want to be with them. I'm a Two, they are Sixes. We don't mix. I hate them, and they hate me. I like that just the way it is. My Selection form just came in the mail. I'm going to win! I want to be powerful, and no one is more powerful than the Queen!

"Lady Becca," A maid said to me. I turn around a scowled.

"You are not supposed to call me by my nickname. You are inferior, you have to call me by my full name!" I yell at her. She is one of the new maids. She needs to learn her place in this household.

"Sorry Lady Rebecca," She curtsied. "Your mother told us to get you ready for your Selection photo!"

"Ugggg, I don't you touching my hair! I'll get ready for myself, now shoo!" I yelled. I head to my room and pull out a sparkly red dress. Don't get me wrong, I may be rich, but I'm no slut. I do like form fitting dresses though. I hear my mom down the hall.

"My little Rebecca is going to be in the Selection!" I turn around.

"How do you know?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She sighs.

"The Selection isn't really a lottery. The guards at the castle pick who they want in the Selection. Oh Becca," She put her hand on my shoulder. "The other girls don't stand a chance against you. I have a feeling you will be Queen. Maybe you won't be so useless after all!" I take her hand off my shoulder.

"I'm not useless. I worked and got lots of money for this family and you know it. You may think of me as a mistake, but on the inside, you are happy I was born. You know it! Now, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yell at her. Surprisingly no tears are falling out of my eyes. I'm just angry at my mother. When I get to that castle, I'll make sure I never see her or my father again. I take out the form and start to fill it out. It was easy, but I don't think there was enough room to put all of my talents. I walk to the Service Office, and the official there let me go in front of the Sevens. Stupid Sevens, they think they have a chance against me. They wish…..

**Sorry for the short chapter! I hope you got the gist of theses opposite characters. So, heres the deal. I NEED MORE CHARACTERS! Okay? Okay. Once I get at least 16 characters, (I have 11 now) I'll start the plane chapters, and them arriving to the palace. Until then, I have to write intros. I really do not want to write any more intros, and I think they are getting boring for you guys two. Sorry if this chapter is crappy, I haven't written anything in a while. Tell me in the reviews:**

**If you want me to continue doing intros (Specify the character on my profile)**

**If you want to see more of an already introduced character. **

**Who is your favorite character? (I need to know who to keep!)**

**Thank you for everyone who told me to feel better! It means a lot!**

**-Penguin**


	6. Chapter 6

**For my second chapter of the day (Eeeeeee I'm so happy to be back!), I'm going to do a chapter from Prince Daniel's POV! It's been a while since we heard from him…...Just read the chapter! **

~Prince Daniel's POV~

No matter how much April tried, I'm still nervous. No. Nervous is an understatement! I'm terrified! Questions flow into my head, what if the Rebels attack? What if one of the girls gets hurt? What if it's my fault? I sigh, and turn over in my bed. The next morning is going to be awful. It's one step closer to seeing my wife, and I'm not ready.

"_Danny, Danny, DANNY!" A strange voice says. It's starting to annoy me._

"_Who is there? How do you know who I am?" I yell to the air._

"_I know who you are, and you know me," The voice replies._

"_I never forget a voice, I'm sorry, I don't know you," I reply feeling slightly fearful._

"_You never met me silly!" The voice giggles. I can tell the voice is a girl, and her voice is like a melodious song. "I'm Queen America. Your Great Grandma,"_

"_You are the famous America?" America walks out from the the fog, revealing her fiery red hair. "And to what do I deserve this honor?" I bow._

"_Forget the formalities please, I'm family!" She laughs. "Danny, you are ready for your Selection, don't forget that. I know the perfect girl is waiting to met you. Okay?"_

"_Are you serious? Is there someone for me?" I ask flabbergasted._

"_Yes, there is someone for everyone. For you, me, and even little Jake. You are about the wake up now. I'll see you soon!" America started to drift away into the fog._

"_But, I don't wanna wake up! I like it here, please don't leave me! America!"_

"Daniel, Prince Daniel, C'mon you gotta wake up!" I felt someone shaking me. One of my maids. I don't open my eyes. She sighs. "We have bacon," She teases.

"I'm up, i'm up, now where is my bacon?" I ask, she laughs.

"Sorry for lying but I had to wake you up, we have to go!" She drags me out of bed, and I slip on my slippers. I am only wearing sweatpants.

"Why?" I ask. Her face turns grave.

"Rebels," She says with a worried expression. We quickly run to the safe room and closed the door. **(I was tempted to end the chapter here, but I thought it would be too mean) **

Behind us, I hear the door open. I quickly turn around, expecting to see a Rebel. I only see Jake, and he was crying, holding his favorite stuffed bear Jeff. Only now, Jeff had a hole in him. Without asking questions, I picked Jake up and carried him downstairs.

"Jake, what happened?" I asked. If I had a shirt on, it would be soaked with his tears.

"The Rebels tried to shoot me when I was running." He said between sobs. He held up Jeff. "Jeff saved my life, by risking his own," I give Jake a big hug, not releasing that the Rebels almost not only tried to kill my little brother but my best friend two. I carry Jake into the safe room and April runs over.

"I was so worried!" She exclaimed. I put Jake in her arms and whispered in her ear what happened to him and Jeff. She nods understanding. I hold the teddy bear high.

"Is anyone here an stuffed animal doctor?" I ask. I kept my composure calm on the outside, but I was scared on the inside. I wasn't scared about the Selection anymore, thanks to America. I was scared about my loved ones safety.

**There you have it. Prince Daniel is a big softy. If i get good feedback about the last two chapters I uploaded, I might upload a third chapter! I'm feeling inspired today! Continue reviewing and sending in characters! If you can please look at the last's chapter's author's note and tell me what you want to see in the next chapter! Bai!**

**-Penguin**


	7. Chapter 7

**Upon the request of Shatter Me Fangirl, I'm writing the third chapter of the day! Woooooooooooo! Okay, here it is…. MORE INTROS**

~Elizabeth Alexis's POV~

I walk through the school building tall and proud. I pass I cute boy, Jeremy I think, and twirl my hair. He swoons and walks away to catch up with his friends. I pass by them.

"Congrats on the Tennis win, Alexis" He says. I give a winning smile that would make any boy fall in love with me. That includes Prince Daniel. I continue walking, but all I could think about was the Selection, Prince Daniel is cute and all, but not that flirtatious. That will have to change when he meets her. I sit down at the lunch table when someone walks by and spills their chili on me. I scream.

"You barbarian!" I yell. She quivers,

"Sorry Alexis, It will never happen again! Do you need help cleaning up?" She asks fearful.

"I don't need help from YOU Emily," I spat. I feel tears coming in my eyes. "You just did that to hurt me," I start crying as she shakes her head. "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you Alexis, I swear it was an accident," She gives me a hug. "I didn't mean to hurt you," She hands me a bag. "I have a change of clothes if you want to use it," I snatch the bag out of her hands and pushed her away.

"Did you expect me to wear this?" I hold up the sweatshirt. "I may as well be the next Princess, and you give me this?" I yell. I throw the clothes back at her. "Pathetic," I mumble. I go in the hallway and try to find Jeremy. As I turn the corner, I find Jeremy kissing his girlfriend. I push her out of the way and crash my lips into his. Surprisingly, he kisses back. His girlfriend leaves with tears in her eyes. I break the kiss and looked at Jeremy. He smiled.

"That was wonderful Alexis, care to join me in my bedroom later?" He asks. I nod, but add.

"We are not going to do it, I have a Selection to win!" He nods and leads me down the hallway and out the school doors.

Prince Daniel is never going to know what hit him.

~Cassia's POV~

"Cass get off your lazy butt and join us in the back yard!" One of my brother's yell.

"Are you Nick, Sean, or Dale?" I yell back. My three older brothers are triplets, but I can tell the difference.

"Sean!" He yells back. I laugh.

"Then I don't want to join you!" I yell laughing.

"Fine, I'm Nick!" Sean yells, knowing very well I knew he was Sean.

"Alright Nick, coming!" I get off the couch to join my brothers in a football match. I go to the back yard, and Dale picks me up. "Dale, put me down!" I yell, he laughs.

"Sorry Cass, gotta follow orders!" I eventually stop trying to escape. I couldn't see where I was going, I just notice getting out down in a chair. I put my feet under the table and looked at was on the table. The Selection Form. I stare at my brothers.

"You are making me sign up aren't you?" I ask. They all nod at the same time. "Well help me then!" Nick gives me a pen, and they all pull up a chair around me. I start to fill out the form.

_Name: Cassia Jordan_

_Age: 18_

_Caste: 2_

_Province: Hansport_

_Hair Color:_

"What should I put for hair color?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Blonde!" Sean yells knowing very well i'm not blonde. I put it down anyway, just for laughs.

_Hair Color:_ _Blonde _ _Red_

_Eye Color: Brown_

I fill out the rest of the form in silence, and none of my brothers interjet. I don't think I have a chance, but I'm a Two. I don't have a job though. Maybe I'll be chosen as a joke, or maybe I could be the Princess? I laugh it off as a joke, and my brothers are staring at me. I don't care anymore.

I think I want to join the Selection

**There you have it, two more girls. once I get four more lovely ladies, we will start the Selection! I'm so excited. So, I want you all to review saying:**

**What you want to see for the next chapter. (Intros, Daniel, etc.)**

**Who is your favorite and least favorite character so far. (I need to know who to keep)**

**Thanks,**

**Penguin**


	8. Chapter 8

**The SYOC is closed! Thank you to everyone who submitted!. **

**To the Guest who submitted Cassia Ray-Two problems. One, I already have a Cassia. Two, you didn't give enough detail. Sorry, but I have to decline.**

**To Iamvanitheintia-I changed her province to Denbeigh. Okay?**

**Now, for what you have all been waiting for, the next chapter!**

~Prince Daniel's POV~

Today, is the day. I'm going to see my future wife on screen. I adjust my suit for the 50th time, and walked out of my room. I take a deep breath and continued to walk down the hall. I turned the corner to see April in a big, pink ball gown.

"April, what the hell are you wearing?" I ask. She turns around and rolls her eyes.

"It's a dress, you better get used to seeing one. There are going to be 35 girls in dresses by next week," She states.

"I know what a dress is, but you never where one like this!" I yell, and she flinches. April always wears day dresses, and never one in pink.

"I'm going to see my future sister on that screen! I have a say in this competition too! What if I don't like the you choose? What if she doesn't like me?" She starts to cry, and I give her a hug.

"I guess we are all nervous. I forgot this is important to you and Jake as well. April, remember the advice you told me," She nods. "Always be yourself. Right now, you are not being yourself. Now go change, okay?"

"Thanks, Danny, the girl you pick is going to be real lucky to have you."

"Of course, I'm the Prince," I adjust my suit tie and she laughs. I wave her away, and she goes to her room. I continue to walk to the report room. All the guards and maids smile and wish me luck. I can barely hear them though. I thought America took away all my worries, but I still have some. Jake runs up to me and gives me a hug. I mess up his hair, and I see my mom scolding at me for doing so. A guard ushers me and Jake to our seats. April runs in, looking a lot better in a purple gown, and sits down next to me. Then, the Report starts.

"Citizens of Illea," my father says. "I know you are all waiting to see the Selected, but first, an announcement." I could hear the groans from miles away. Like I'm not nervous enough, my father starts to stall. "There was another Rebel attack at the palace the other day. There were no deaths, but many were wounded. One of them, was Prince Jake's stuffed bear, Jeff. Prince Jake was shot at during the attack!" Gasps were exposed throughout the studio. "If Prince Jake did not have his bear with him to protect him, he would be wounded, kidnapped, or worse, dead. Those are all the announcements. Here, is Gavril Fadaye the Third!"

"Thank you, thank you, I'm happy to be here for the Selection of lovely Prince Daniel!" Cheers were heard when they said my name. I just smiled. "How are you today, Prince Daniel?"

"Nervous, but excited," I smiled again, but this time facing the camera. Gavril faced April.

"What do you think Daniel is looking for in a girl?" He asked.

"I think Daniel wants someone to be herself. He doesn't want someone fake. I believe he also wants someone with a good sense of humor."

"Thank you Princess April," Gavril finally turned to Jake. "Prince Jake, are you happy to have 35 girls living in your house?" Jake giggled.

"If they are anything like April, than NOPE!" Gavril laughed, and my father chuckled. My mom just scolded. Does she always have to be so poised? "Now, the moment of truth! These are the Selected ladies!" I take a deep breath. In the corner, they will be showing my face, to see my reaction.

"First, we have Miss Lexus Cassandra Bell of Kent, Six," She is holding her cheek, that looks slightly red. She looks sad, but really pretty in that way. She is someone I would want to get to know better.

"Miss Cassia Jordan of Hansport, Two" She has a creepy smile, and the red hair doesn't help. She looks like this is all a big joke.

"Miss Margaux Sofia Bautista, Five" She has nice cheekbones, and she is very pretty.

"Miss Johan Richie of Clermont, Four"

"Miss Carter June of Dakota, Six"

"Miss Jennifer Gretchen Goldberg of Columbia, Two" She has a big, hopeful smile. She looks confident, and that is a trait I'm looking for.

"Miss Carly Rose Johnson of Sota, Two"

"Miss Lola Danium of Allens, Four"

"Miss Alice Jumba of Atlin, Two" Another confident girl. If looks can kill, the other girls would be dead already.

"Miss Savannah Ann Luca of Honduragua, Seven" A Seven? She must be really special.

"Miss Scarlet Amanda Mayberry of Sumner, Six" Her smile was huge, and I almost laughed at it. It was something I wasn't expecting. Was that her plan?

"Miss Margaret Blair Bradshaw of Labrador, Three"

"Miss Nikki Moshi Suni of Whites, Three"

"Miss Rebecca Colleen King of our very own Angeles, Two" I've seen her on the Race of Illea! She is really pretty and funny. April kicks me in the shin when I noticed I gave her the biggest reaction. Was I drooling?

"Miss Sydney Faith Henderson of St. George, Three"

"Miss Shivani Adelaide Jackson of Denbeigh, Four"

"Miss Vanessa Abby Reno of Baffin, Four"

"Miss Alison Ria Stephenson of Carolina, Five" She looks hopeful, like this will be the change in her life she has been waiting for. The rest of the girls didn't spite my interest. They weren't interesting.

I can't wait for the Selection.

**So these are the Selected ladies. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I couldn't think straight. If you were wondering why Daniel didn't comment on your character, it's because I don't know what he would say. He only said something about the girls that were obvious in their pictures. Their personality was obvious. If he didn't say anything, that doesn't mean elimination. Don't think I'm picking favorites yet.**

**Tell me in the reviews,**

**Who is your favorite**

**Who you want to see friends with who**

**And who you want to see a plane POV from. I already said Lady Margaux would have one. So I need one or two more. **

**If I get enough good feedback, I will upload a second chapter today.**

**Good BAI!**

**-Penguin**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is…..the moment you have all been waiting for…..THE PLANE SCENES! There are going to be three plane scenes. Here are the ones with plane scenes and who they are with.**

**Margaux (POV)**

**Rebecca**

**Scarlet**

**Lexus **

**Savannah (POV)**

**Alison**

**Cassia**

**Jennifer **

**Elizabeth Alexis (POV)**

**If you are not in a plane scene that probably means you are going to get a makeover scene, or a POV later on. Surprisingly, and plane scene from Savannah (The Seven) was most popular. KEEP REVIEWING!**

~Margaux's POV~

Coming from my send off, I'm kinda worried. It looked like a lot of people were mad, but I'm in the middle. At least I'm not that Seven. I can't imagine how she feels.

As I arrive at the airport, I notice I'm not the first there. A girl with brown hair and blue highlights was sitting on the couch near the plane entryway. I could tell she was a Selected because she was wearing the white top, black pants uniform. I sneeze and she turns around. Now that I see her face I recognize her as Scarlet, the girl with the gigantic smile. She holds out her hand and says,

"Hello, I'm Scarlet, Six. And you are? Sorry I don't remember, I'm not very good with names." I laugh and shake her hand.

"I'm Margaux, Five," She smiles and I smile back. Before I could ask Scarlet another question, a girl with red hair and blonde highlights struts in from behind Scarlet. I immediately know she is a Two by her confidence. When she comes closer I see she is Rebecca King, the host of Race of Illea. She smirks when she sees us.

"What do we have here? Why does famous me have to be with a Five and a Six?" She says. I could tell she is going to be one of those fakes.

"Maybe if your ego filled brain wasn't so empty, you would be off in Neverland finding your Prince. You heard the Princess, Prince Daniel doesn't want any fakes. You might as well leave now," I say, running out of breath. Rebecca takes a step back.

"Rebecca and Margaux, don't fight, it's only the first day, you can't be fighting already. Just sit down, and relax," Scarlet tried to calm us down, but I'm afraid it only made things worse.

"Stay out of this, whore!" Rebecca yelled. Scarlet took a step back. Obviously, she was hurt.

"Don't speak to her like that! She never did anything to you!" I yelled, furious that Rebecca would do that. She is nothing like she is on Race of Illea.

"I can speak to that Six anyway that I want to. You don't know what house she s in at night. Now, if you excuse me, I have autographs to sign." Rebecca struts away before I could yell at her again. I walk over to Scarlet, who is crying, and give her a big hug.

"Scar, if I could call you that, don't listen to Rebecca. I have only known you for a couple minutes, and I'm sure you are an amazing person. Don't forget that, and please don't leave," I say to her.

"Thank you, and I wouldn't dream of leaving." Scar replies. She hugs back, and we both smile. I think I found my best friend, and my worst enemy.

~Savannah's POV~

You would think, representing my province, I would get a lot of love. Maybe I would even be appreciated. Nope. I got glares from everyone, except the Sixes, Sevens, and Eights. Even the mayor tried to trip me! Just because his daughter didn't get in. I'm so mad, but I'm going to meet some people, I have to keep my cool. Can't let my temper get the best of me. I'm the first one to the airport, since it is in my province, and found a seat on a couch. I'm not used to being in an airport, much less a new couch. There is a magazine on the table, and i pick it up to read it. On the cover, of course, is Prince Daniel. God, sometimes I want to punch him in his rich, arrogant, smug face. Why hasn't anyone done anything about the caste system? I punch the magazine cover when another girl sits down next to me.

"I don't think you should punch the guy you are competing for, it's not the best first impression. For all we know, these guards could be reporting to the Prince right now." She holds out hand and I shake it. "I'm Lexus,"

"I'm Savannah," I mumble. Lexus' eyes widened.

"So you are the Seven, I really wanted to meet you. I'm a Six." Lexus says with a smile. I notice she is favoring one side of her body. When she stands up again, I see she is leaning on one side, and is unstable. I stand up and hold her sides so she doesn't fall. she gives me a weak smile before sitting down again. "Sorry,"

"Are you okay?" I whisper in her ear.

"Yeah," she replies. I know she is not telling me the whole truth, but I don't push her, knowing she might ask me questions. Behind her walks in a girl, with another girl next to her. I stand up to greet her, but I motion Lexus to stay seated.

"Hello, I'm Savannah," I say, holding out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Alison, and this is my little sister Amy," She says, while shaking my hand. I give Amy a high five before returning to my seat. Alison, Amy, and Lexus introduce themselves before I ask a question.

"Why is your little sister here?" I ask. How come she gets to bring her sibling to the palace. Amy winces

"Our parents died in a car accident 2 years ago. I was left in charge with Amy. The two of us lived together, alone. If I was Selected, there would be no one to take care of Amy. She would be an easy target for the Rebels. So, she is going to work in the kitchens, so she will be safe." By then Amy was crying, and I immediately felt bad for asking.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you! I shouldn't have asked that!" I yell, tears threatening to flow.

"It's okay, you didn't know, c'mon, we are boarding," I left with Lexus, Alison, and Amy, along with the life I used to know.

**There you have it! Now, you know a little bit more about the characters! Tell me in the reviews, who is your favorite, and least favorite, and who do you want to have the first date, and who do you want to have a makeover POV.**

**I may upload a second chapter, but for now,**

**BAI!**

**-Penguin**


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't believe soooooooo many people liked the last chapter! But enough about me…..Here is the last plane scene and a princely POV.**

~Elizabeth Alexis' POV~

My send off was amazing, no surprise. I looked amazing, once again, no surprise. I would say everything was amazing, until I saw who I was with. I was stuck with the Two who didn't seem like a Two, and the Mother. Cassia and Jennifer. I took the time to search up my competition, not that they would be a problem.

My thoughts on Cassia. I saw her online. I've seen those pictures of her and those hot brothers of hers (What? Don't judge! I know I'm fighting for Daniel). With the clothes she wears, she could be a Six. Not attractive.

Jennifer. By the looks of her, she cares about family before herself. Selfless bitch. They both turned around to face me at the same time. Obviously they were friends. They come over greet me, but I hold up my hand.

"Don't talk to me," I snap. Both of them look surprised but then sit down. I sit across to them. "I'm Elizabeth Alexis, but you will call me Alexis," Cassia snickers.

"Ah, I see now, you are one of those stuck up bitches who think they are better than everyone else!" Cassia explains. She and Jennifer start laughing. Jennifer then sends me a sympathetic smile. I start fuming.

"Says the Two who acts like a Six!" I yell back at her. Cassia continues to laugh, and Jennifer looks like she is starting to lose air from laughing so hard.

"Alexis, you have gained my respect. Nice going. I'm Cassia," She sticks out my hand to shake, but I don't return the favor. She looks confused.

"That wasn't supposed to be funny, it was supposed to be hurtful!" With that I stormed away to a different area. I hear Jennifer giggling and I turn around to see what is so funny. I'm not surprised to see that Cassia is just making a stupid face. "Hey, Cassia! Guess what?"

"What?" Cassia replies.

"If you keep making faces like those, it'll get stuck like that. Then you would definitely be a Six!" I yell. I walk away to see Cassia fuming. This won't be the last she sees of me.

There is no way I'm losing to Cassia. I'm going to get her eliminated if it is the last thing I do.

~Prince Daniel's POV~

The girls are arriving today, and I'm freaking out. I'm not even meeting them till tomorrow. What am I going to do?

"Danny...DANIEL!" April yelled. I fall off my chair, and I hear giggles from Jake. I groan and sit back up. "You dozed off again." She states.

"Daniel," my mother scowls, she is always so poised, and it is sooooo annoying. "I know you are nervous about meeting your wife,"

"And 34 other girls!" I yell. She bangs her fist on the table.

"Daniel Matthew! You do not raise your voice at me, especially at the dinner table! I suggest you stop getting on my bad side now, especially with the Selection!" She yelled.

"You are not helping my nerves! You have to fight 34 other girls! I have to choose from 35! What if I make the wrong choice?!" I yell back at her. I hear the silent sobs of Jake. I know how much he hates me and Mother fighting.

"Daniel, go to your room. You will have your dinner there. I hope you learn your lesson before it is too late." She motioned me away, and I just laughed.

"I hope you know that I would rather be in my room than be with you any day!" I yell at her. She stands up and comes closer.

"Oh, Daniel, my boy, you are going to regret that." I start to back away. Jake and April gasp, unknown about what was going to happen. Of course, things would be different if my father was in the room. Instead, he had a meeting.

"You wouldn't dare hurt me," I growl. "I have more power than you think."

"I'm the Queen! I have more power than you, April, and Jake combined!" She laughed and then held me by the shirt. By then April could sense I was in danger and came up behind my mother. I tried to wave her away, but it was no use. My mother turned around and punched April in the jaw. She staggered back, holding her jaw, terrified.

"Don't hurt her!" I yell. My mother nods approvingly. Then I notice something I didn't notice before. There is a mole underneath my mother's nose. A mole that wasn't there before. This isn't my mother.

"GUARDS!" I yell. The lady imposes my mother looked scared. Before the guards run up to her, she takes out a knife. She smiles and stabs my in the shoulder. I fall to the ground, and feel my eyes forced close.

_"Danny," I hear. I float over to the voice, already recognizing it. It is the voice of Queen America._

_"Yes? Am I dead? Did I die before my Selection?" I ask. I hear her laugh._

_"Honey, no! You are just unconscious in the hospital." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. _

_"How long have I been out?" I ask. _

_"Only a couple a minutes. You will be waking soon. Before you do, remember this. Your Selection holds many different unique people. But be warned, not all of them are who they seem. Some of them are lying to you about their past. Goodbye my friend!" America says, starting to fade away._

_"Wait! I have more questions!" I protest. _

"WAIT! WAIT PLEASE!" I open my eyes, and stare into April's eyes. Her eyes are full with worry.

"Are you okay?" She asks, and I nod. Will the Selection continue? Already knowing my question, April answers.

"Don't worry about the Selection, it's still going to happen." I nod, relieved.

**Thank you guys for all the support! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think!**

**BAI!**

**-Penguin**


	11. Chapter 11

**I can't believe all the support! Ahhhhhhhhhh! I can't believe you guys liked the "Prince Daniel was attacked thing". I received three questions that I have to address….**

**My character did not get a POV, does that mean she is not going to win?- NO! Every girl has an equal chance of winning at this point. I personally have not picked any favorites, and I make my decisions based on who you guys like! PM me or review who is your favorite. There is also a poll on my profile for who you want to the next POV from. Please do that!**

**Where did you get the idea for that last chapter? - I had to write a Fanfic for school, and I killed off most of the characters. I wanted to give Danny a near death experience and show that his life isn't perfect, and that maybe all the girls aren't safe…..**

**What is your age?- What old do you guys think I am? Three people know my age, so don't say it! I want to see, honestly, how old you think I am! I reply to almost every review, so I'll tell you the answer there.**

***Jake, my brother, if you say my age, I'm killing off Scarlet. Don't be a jerk***

**Here is the next chapter! MAKEOVER SCENES! **

~Sydney's POV~

The whole "makeover" thing worries me. As I walk into the women's room, I see chaos. People are running around the place, people are yelling, there is no order. I like it when everything is in order.

"Ah, Lady Sydney, welcome!" A cheery lady said. "One second, ANNIE!" A frail magic came running over.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Please escort Lady Sydney to station 7. That's in between Lady Margaret and Lady Lola. Thank you," She waved Annie and me away, and I started walking toward the station she motioned me too. I took a seat and tried to mentally prepare myself for this.

I mean, I'm a Three and all, but I hate makeup. Plus, I usually wear my doctor scrubs. Nothing special. This is going to be a big change.

"Hello," I hear someone say. I turn my head to see who called me. A girl with dark hair smiles at me. "I'm Lola,Three"

"I'm Sydney, Three" I reply.

"Cool, talk to you later," Lola says and turns her head away from me. Either she is really shy or a stuck up person. I have a feeling she is just shy. I look at myself in the mirror. What to change?

"Honey, I'm your stylist Andrew, what do you have in mind changing?" He gives me a one look over, and I could see the disgust in his eyes. I'm in charge though, so I make my own decisions.

"I want my hair three shades darker," I state.

"Are you sure? There is no going back-"

"Yes I'm sure." I interrupt. Andrew gets to work dying my hair. Annie asks to do my makeup, and I say to go lightly, and she gets to work. The three of us work in silence, and that is fine with me. When Andrew finishes, I smile. I never liked being a blonde, and this was perfect. I meet up with a girl on my plane, Nikki, to see that she dyed her hair as well. She went from brown hair, to black. She sees me and waves. I run up to her, and we discuss our hair. The lady from before interrupts us.

"Ladies should not raise their voices over a whisper!" She snaps, and me and Nik start to giggle. I see the lady go to other groups and say the same thing, only to have them giggling as well. Soon, everyone is giggling and laughing. Maybe people here won't be so bad after all.

Spoke too soon.

~Scarlet's POV~

This makeover thing was fun, but uneventful. All I did was re-streak my hair blue, and straighten my hair. I was walking over to Margaux, who was giggling like crazy. I start to jog over to her, when I trip over someone and fall to the ground, and rip the bottom of my dress. All the giggling stops, and everyone is looking at me in silence. Then I hear snickers behind me. I snicker I hear from one person alone.

Becca.

~Rebecca's POV~

Yeah, I tripped Scarlet. That little whore needs to learn her place. No Six should be here. No one can pin it on my though, they were all giggling like fools. If any one of them hurts me, they get kicked out of the competition. My plan was full prof.

~Daniel's POV~

Sitting in this hospital room sucks. I haven't heard from my real mom, everyone in my family is giving me puppy dog eyes, and I can't spy on the girls getting makeovers!

Wait, I didn't say that.

Still, being stabbed is no fun, until April came into the room, at 3:06 in the afternoon.

"I was spying on the girls for you. I posed as a maid named Annie. I know who you should look for first." I nod at April, and smile.

I can't wait to meet these girls tomorrow.

**APRIL IS ANNIE! Who knew? I did. But still, who is your favorites? I need to know. Also, participate in the poll on my profile. It helps me a lot. Finally, review, tell me what you think. Thank you,**

**-PENGUIN**

**P.S. How old do you think I am?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, thanks for waiting. Just telling you now, I have state testing next week. Meaning I have no homework. Meaning, I probably would be able to update.**

**Your welcome. Without further a do, THE CHAPTER! **

~Prince Daniel's POV~

April lied to me. She said I had to meet the girls before she told me who she likes. At least I have the Report tonight to look forward too. I'm still in my hospital bed. Bored as hell.

~Alison's POV~

I've been here 3 hours, and shit already went down. Scarlet tripped and fell, ripping her dress. I don't know her, or her relationship with other girls, but I don't think she has many friends. The way that girl, Rebecca, laughed at her, I have a feeling she was the one who tripped her. But, I was too far away to tell. Savannah took a seat next to me.

"How's Amy?" She asked.

"Good, I guess. She's in the kitchens now. She seems really happy, and if she is happy, I'm happy," I replied. As I said that, someone walked into the Women's Room.

"I hope you don't mind me joining!" She chirped. I looked up to see Princess April. She has long brown wavy hair, and a purple evening dress on. After we all curtsied, Nikki spoke up.

"We would be honored to have you join us," April nodded and took a spot next to Lexus. Lexus moved over, feeling a little uneasy sitting next to the Princess.

"Where's Prince Daniel?" Margaret asked. April looked down at the floor. Cassia gasped.

"He's not dead is he?!" She yelled. That lady from the makeovers, Chloe, shushed Cassia. Cassia then muttered something. Something sounding like a curse.

"What happened to my Prince?" Rebecca asked.

"Your Prince?" Margaux commented. If I heard right, Margaux and Rebecca hated each other at first sight. Then poor little Scarlet got stuck in the middle. Rebecca looked like she was going to lash out, when Princess April intervened.

"Ladies, it's only been 3 hours since you have been here. Please no fighting for my brother yet,"

"Only, if you tell us what happened to Prince Daniel," Savannah suggested. Princess April sighed, giving in. Before she could answer, the Report went on. She gave a shrug and looked towards the TV. Lexus cursed, and Princess April casually slapped her arm.

"Citizens of Illeá. I am here to inform you about what happened to my son the other day. I know you want to see the send offs of the participants of the Selection, but this is important as well. There was an assassination attempt on Prince Daniel inside the castle." Gasped were heard in the studio. The girls just stood still in stunned silence. Then Elizabeth Alexis spoke up.

"Are we safe?" She accused Princess April. For once I agree with her. If the Prince was almost murdered, than are we safe from these people?

"I can assure you that you are very safe. I was there at the assassination attempt, and Daniel did very well to get out of it, and only made Jake cry a little. I feel bad about the entire thing. I tried to stop the attacker, bout ended up getting punched away. If only I could have stopped her,"

"A girl attacked the Prince?" Vanessa asked, and Princess April nodded. Then, she pointed at the screen, signaling to watch it.

"The person who attacked my son was an imposter of my wife. If my son did not notice the mole under her nose, he would be dead right now. Instead, he only got a stab wound in his shoulder." The King continued. I looked at the Princess, and saw she was crying. I gave her a sympathetic smile, and she smiled back. "If anyone sees my real wife, please contact your local police. My family misses her so much, we need her returned. That's all the announcements for-" the TV went break. I secretly started to freak out, but Princess. April looked calm, so I stayed calm.

Princess April walked over to the remote and pressed a small button. When she did that, part of the wall opened up, revealing a large flat screen TV. We all give her a surprised expression and she just laughs.

"What? I watch a lot of TV!" She exclaimed.

~Prince Daniel's POV~

The world hates me. The Report shut off due to technical difficulties, so I can't see the girls till tomorrow.

5 hours, 34 minutes, and 10 seconds till tomorrow.

9 seconds.

8 seconds.

April walks into the hospital room. I turn away, still mad at her for not telling me about the girls. She notices.

"Dude, I can't tell you about them yet. It's against tradition,"

"I know," I say pouting.

"But, I was just in the Women's Room. I have more information. So, when I do tell you, it will be a lot of information." She smiles, and I'm intrigued.

"Thanks sis," At that moment, Jake ran into the room and jumped onto my legs. He wiggled next to me on the bed and forced my arm around him. He giggled and I laughed. April just stood there awkwardly. I grabbed her with my good hand, and pulled her in for a hug. She tried to wiggle away from me, but I am too strong. Eventually, she gave in and hugged me back.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me about the girls," I whisper in her ear. She laughs, and turns towards me.

"That's okay, I have no where to be," she continues to hug me and I start to grow impatient.

"Fine you can leave," I tell her.

"Thanks!" She yells, kisses me on the cheek, and skips out of the room. Gosh, sometimes she is just real annoying.

~Scarlet's POV~

After Princess April left the room, I left as well. I walk up to my room, and barge in, not even knocking. Three girls jump, then turn to face me. They are in maid uniforms, so I assume they are maids.

"Sorry miss, we didn't know when you were coming. Is the room okay?" One of the maids said.

"It's Scarlet, not miss. I'm not different than you. The room is fine. What are you names?"

"I'm Nadiya, this is Mavis, and that is Annie," Nadiya explained.

"Are you the Annie that was running around before?" I ask.

"No, that was Princess April in disguise. She was spying for Prince Daniel." I gasp. April saw me trip and fall. April told Daniel I'm a clutz.

I'm screwed.

**There you have it, the chapter! The answer to the question last week is that I am 13 and 1/2 years old. Thank you to those who guessed!**

**Bai!**

**-Penguin.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Our beloved Prince Daniel is going to meet the girls today. These interviews are going to be told from Daniel's POV, sorry if you wanted it from the girls. I feel like this is more insightful of what Daniel thinks of each character. **

**Without further ado, the interviews!**

~Prince Daniel's POV~

I straighten my tie and take a deep breath. Beyond this door is 35 young ladies. One of them is the future Queen of Illeá, AKA, my wife. Stressful much? I put my hand on the knob, and turned it. I've never been inside the Women's Room before. The walls are a faint yellow, and the floor is white tiles. I walk in and here the ladies adjusting themselves. I don't look at them, slightly afraid, until I'm in the middle of the front of the room. I pivot and turn to face them.

"Hello ladies" I say.

"Hi Prince Daniel," I hear, followed by a couple of giggles. If I wasn't so nervous, I would have found it less creepy than I did. I might have even found it cute.

"Thank you all for accepting the offer. As you know, one of you 35 beautiful young ladies will be my lovely wife and the Queen of Illeá." More giggles were heard. I took a deep breath. "I know you are anxious to get breakfast, but first, I want to get to know you. We will each have a couple minute talk, and then you would return to your seat. I will call you from the order you were Selected, so you don't think I picked favorites. Thank you. First, I would like to see Lady Lexus from Kent."

I watched a girl with platinum blonde hair stand up and walk over to me. I hold out my hand, and she takes it. I guide her over to the couches, and she sits across from me.

"Hello Lady Lexus, how is your stay so far?" I ask. She giggles and turns away a little. I notice a spot on her cheek with more makeup than the rest of her face. Then, I remember. She was the girl with her hand on her face. I make a mental note to ask her about it.

"It's been great so far! I really love it here!" She says. I watch her touch her cheek, without actually knowing she did. She winces a little.

"Lady Lexus, are you okay? Should I call a medic?" I ask, worried. She shakes her head no. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, why would you think I'm hurt?" She responds. I could hear fear in her voice. Whoever hurt her is still a threat.

"Oh no reason. Sorry for accusing you of being hurt. I'm sorry, but that's all the time we have for now, I'll see you soon! Don't get hurt!" She laughs and I help her up. I see a couple girls with jealous glares. Wow, they are more competitive than I thought. I stand up to face them. I take a paper out of my coat pocket and read the next name.

"Lady Cassia of Hansport," I say. I watch a girl with red wavy hair walk over to me. I didn't notice before, but her smile is creepy. She ungracefully walked over towards me. I try to grab her hand to steady her, but she swats it able. We both take our seats.

"Morning Lady Cassia. How are you this fine morning?" I ask very politely, yet slightly frightened. She snorts.

"Cut the crap Prince Daniel. Anyone with any sense would know that you don't speak that politely. You are not fooling anyone. Well, maybe that Rebecca girl." She crossed her legs and leaned in towards me. "You didn't hear that from me."

I turned my head away from hers. "I'm not going to hear anything about the other girls. Please do not talk about them behind your backs."

"Yeah, like you don't talk about us behind our back!" She yelled standing up. The girls in the front row of seats looked our way.

"Actually no! If you haven't noticed, I've been in the hospital for the past couple days. The Report with your send off had difficulties. I can barely remember your faces, much less your names! How the fucking hell am I supposed to talk about you behind your backs?!" I yelled at her. I didn't even mean to yell at her, she was defending her ground. I'll have to make it up to her. Before I could, she walked away and sat down next to some else. She looked terrified, yet proud. Chloe walked over to me and whispered in my ear,

"A royal shall not yell, and a royal shall not curse," I turned to face her.

"And guess what Chloe? I don't care!" She stormed away and I took out my notes to call out the next girl. "Lady Margaux of Zuni, will you please join me on the couches?" A girl with sorta light brown hair (I'm not good with hair colors.) slowly walked towards me. She looks little scared, but personally I don't blame her. "Hello Lady Margaux, how are you?"

"Good, thank you. Your home is so beautiful. Are you polished and poised as the guards look?" She replied.

"I think my little outburst answered your question for you." We both laughed.

"You are not as bad as Cassia said you were," she said, still laughing. I on the other hand, stopped laughing. I grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear

"What did she say about me?" She smiles and turned towards my ear,

"She could you a prick. She also said you are a no good, stuck up brat, who takes things too far. But, you didn't hear that from me." I formed fists in my hands, and looked up and saw the signal to go to the next girl, since we were already behind.

"Thank you, Lady Margaux. Sorry we went on a different topic other than yourself." I kissed her hand, and she walked back to Cassia and another girl. I pulled out my note again, avoiding contact with all the girls. I called out the next name.

"Lady Johan of Clermont," A girl with dark hair, and a blonde streak stood. She skipped over towards me and sat down. I sat down in front of her. Before I could say anything, she spoke.

"I drew you," she handed me a picture. I looked at it and saw that it was an exact replica of my face. Kinda creepy.

"Thanks. How is your stay at the palace?"

"Exciting. Defiantly different than back home."

"Good, good" I replied. Besides the picture, she is no different than anyone else. "I'm sorry, but that's all the time we have for now." She skipped away, without a word. I want to get rid of her, but I'm keeping her for the picture. Just for the picture. Maybe, she would change.

"Next, Lady Carter of Dakota" A girl ran over to me and sat down. She shook my hand and smiled.

"I'm Carter!" She almost yelled.

"I know!" I replied, slightly annoyed. She's just too hyper.

"That's all the time we have. Do you mind staying behind?" She nodded and ran away. One less girl I have to deal with. I stand up to call out the next girl.

"Lady Jennifer of Columbia, do you mind joining me on the couches?" I scan the room to see her, and find she was the girl sitting with Cassia and Margaux. She gracefully walks over to me, and I kiss her hand. She blushes. "Hello Lady Jennifer, how are you?"

"Please call me Jennifer or Jen. I am no where near a Lady." She replied. She's the first one who asked me to call her by her name, much less a nickname. I smile at the thought.

"Okay Jen, how are you?" I said. She raised one eyebrow. She playfully slapped my good shoulder.

"First, you have the nerve to curse at Cassia, then you have the nerve to ask how I'm doing, knowing that you asked everyone else that question, even though you probably don't care enough to hear. What upsets me the most is that you have a bad shoulder and I assume no one has asked you about it. So, how are you feeling, Daniel?"

"Daniel?" I asked surprised she didn't used formalities.

"If you call me Jen, I shall call you Daniel. Now, answer my question." She replies.

"You sound like my mother," I say sticking out my tongue. She laughs.

"If you were the eldest of 4, you would sound the same way."

"Well, I'm the eldest of 3, so I don't understand your pain. As for your question, I'm feeling better, thanks for asking. I'm sorry to say, but that's all the time we have for now." She walked back over to her seat and I stood and called the next name.

"Lady Carly of Sota," A girl with golden blonde hair, who was sitting next to Carter and Johan strutted over to me. She must be a model. "Nice to meet you Lady Carly,"

"Nice to meet you," she replied.

"How is your stay at the palace?" I asked politely.

"Interesting," she said, staring out the window. She was just like every other girl. Nothing stood out to me about this girl. I decided I was going to let her go.

"Lady Carly that is all the time we have for now, but do you mind staying behind after I met all the other girls?" She nodded and walked back over to the other girls.

11 down, a lot more to go!

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I promise to update faster, I've just been so busy! If your character wasn't in this chapter, she will be in the next, I promise. Thanks!**

**BAI and SORRY**

**-Penguin**


	14. Chapter 14

~Prince Daniel's POV~

"Lady Lola of Allens, can you come here please?" A girl walked nervously over to me. Her eyes are a really nice shade of brown. "Hello, Lady Lola, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Your Majesty, how is your arm?" She replied. As I watched her face closer, I noticed her eyes were changing from brown to blue. I jumped back a little bit, slightly frightened. "Is something wrong, Your Majesty?" She asked, her nervousness coming back. I looked at her eyes again to see they were back to the normal brown. I shook my head, I was obviously seeing things.

"Nothing Lady Lola. My arm is feeling better now, thanks for asking." I noticed she was shielding her face away from me. Like she knew I was talking about her eyes….

"I gotta go to the bathroom. See you later Prince Daniel!" I stood up and she turned and ran away.

"Wait, Lady Lola! Come back!" She didn't even turn around and she kept running to find the bathroom. I turned to face the rest of the girls, some looking like they questioned if i was royalty. "I apologize from my outburst. I'm not used to talking to girls other than my mom and April. Next, Lady Alice Jumba of Likely."

I watched her walk over and take a seat in front of me.

~Time Skip because she was made by a Guest. She is told to stay behind~

"Lady Elizabeth Alexis Wilson of Atlin, do you mind joining me on the couches?"

"Of course!" She strutted over to the couches, sat down next to me (The first not sit across from me) and twirled her hair. "How are you my Daniel?" She playfully smacked my good arm. I can feel the glares of the other girls on my neck.

"Good, my dear." I looked over at her and saw she was crying. I don't know what to do with crying girls. I put my arm around her. "What's wrong Lady Elizabeth?"

"I-I just expected to make friends here. I was bullied at home, and came here to make friends. I thought it would be different here, but no one will be my friend." I thought back to Cassia, who i felt would never cry about not having friends. I mentally slapped myself. 'Why are you thinking about Cassia when you have a crying girl next to you' I thought.

"I'm sure you will make friends, but that is all the time we have." I say. She smiles, and kisses me on the cheek and walks away. I sit their, surprised. My first kiss on the cheek of the Selection. I stood up again, really to call the next girl.

**I'm sorry I have had terrible writers block! I think I have some ideas now, but its been really hard to update!**

**The last seven girls who need interviews (Im not counting Nikki and Vanessa because they are mine and im not giving them interviews) will be in the next chapter. I wanted to give you this chapter because i feel bad for not updating!**

**Really sorry! **

**-Penguin**

**P.S. The last seven girls are (In order) Savannah, Scarlet, Margaret, Rebecca, Sydney, Shivani, and Alison! Please give me ideas on who is your favorite, and what they should say to Daniel! I really could use your help and motivation to keep this story going!**


	15. Chapter 15

**IM ON SPRING BREAK! So, I'm going to make it my mission to update every day (not on Easter though). **

**I'm going to make a poll on my profile (a new one) of who should get the first date. So…...vote to who you like the most! The winner of the last poll was:**

**ALISON! Congrats! Alison will have POVs after the interviews. Without further ado, the rest of the interviews! BTW, listening to Spotify while writing. IF something big happens, blame that. I don't really plan out my chapters…..I write them on the spot. I probably should start planning them…..**

**WAIT! As a warning, there is language in this chapter! Also, DISCLAIMER: I am not Kiera Cass, I do not own the Selection. If I did, I would not be so excited for The Heir!**

~Prince Daniel's POV~

"Lady Savannah of Honduragua, please join me?" A girl with a frilly pink dress walks over to me. As she gets closer, I can see her makeup is slightly smeared. She gives me a semi-smile and sits across from me. She plays with her dress for a little bit before addressing me.

"A pleasure to meet you Prince Daniel," She says. She seemed to have a mocking tone when she said my name.

"And you, Lady Savannah," She flinched when I said 'Lady'. "Is something wrong, my dear?"

"Let me make myself clear, I am not your dear. I will never be your dear. Let it go." I grabbed her shoulders and pulled them closer to me. I leaned in towards her ear.

"The cold never bothered me anyway," I said, hoping she would understand. I mean, I don't remember her caste, but she looks like a Three. She looked at me with confusion.

"Was I supposed to get that reference?" She asked. Now, it was my turn to be confused.

"You are a Three right? You should know that reference, everyone does!" She looked shocked, then insulted. She leaned in close to me. I didn't even notice she backed away.

"I'm a Seven, idiot," With that statement, she got up and went back to her seat. Do I have to get on every girl's nerves today? First Cassia, then her! I'm really fucking up today! I got up and faced the girls.

"Next, Lady Scarlet of Sumner," She slowly made her way over to me, afraid to trip. She tripped anyway. I didn't see what fully happened, but I saw enough to know she was tripped. No one falls that way. The real question is, who would trip her? And why?

"Hi, I'm Scarlet, but you can call me Scar." She gives me a big smile as she holds her ankle. "I guess we both have injuries, but mine is not as big of a deal as yours."

"Are you okay? Should I call a doctor to check that out?" I move her hand away from her injury, and see that her ankle is swollen. "That looks serious, Doctor!"

"No doctor!" She glared at me. Another girl with another secret.

"Lad- Scar. You seriously should see a doctor about that ankle." She glanced out the window, then turned to face me.

"I guess you're right ... It can't hurt just to get it checked out." She gave me a goofy smile, and I laughed. "Mission Accomplished Princey."

"And what would that be Miss Scarlet?" I laughed.

"To make the Crown Prince of Illeá laugh," She gave me a smile that had 'I win' written all over it.

"Well, looks like you are victorious. I'm sorry, but that's all the time we have for today. Please get that ankle checked please."

"Will do. Until I see you again?"

"Until then. Goodbye Scar," I waved goodbye as she practically skipped back to her seat. I could see Elizabeth Alexis and another girl (who I recognized as Rebecca) glaring at Scar. What could they have against her? "Lady Margaret of Labrador,"

"Hello Prince Daniel," She said.

"Great, now Lady Margaret, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a film director/writer." I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, you probably don't know this, but I am very interested in photography." She nodded, but she seemed unsure of where I was going with this. "I was thinking..." I paused for effect.

"Spill it already. What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking that you and me could make a mini documentary. We can record life in the palace, and put it on the Report every week."

"That would be amazing! That sounds like a great idea! When do we start?"

"Whenever we both have time, but keep this a secret, okay?"

"Deal. Goodbye for now Prince Daniel," she got up and started to walk away.

"And you, Lady Margaret." She continued walking without turning back.

~Skipping Nikki, but she stays in~

"Lady Rebecca of Angeles, please come over here." A girl confidently stood up and walked toward me.

"Call me Becca. Lady Rebecca sounds way too formal," Her voice sounds so familiar...wait.

"YOU ARE THE HOST OF RACE TO ILLEÁ!" I yelled. Chloe came over to shush me and I turned to her. "I know shhhhhhhhh," I turned back to Becca.

"I'm glad you watch my show," she gave a hair flip with a winning smile. "But we are not here to talk about me, what's new with you?"

"Besides having to choose between 35 girls, nothing really." We both laughed. Finally, someone really nice that I feel I can count on. I mean, Scar was really nice, but she must have done something bad to get on Becca's bad side. Suddenly, Scar doesn't seem like such a good person anymore.

"That must suck. Have you narrowed the girls down?"

"Yes, at least half the girls are going home before breakfast. But you didn't hear this from me yet!" We both laughed again. "I'll see you soon Becca."

"I can't wait Prince Daniel,"

"Lady Sydney of St. George," A lady with light brown hair walked over towards me.

"Hello, Prince Daniel, how's your shoulder?"

"Painful, but I'll get over it." She nodded.

"It must be very difficult to not know where your mother is," She said.

"Very. I wish for her return every night. Even though she was a little strict." I smiled, with tears forming in my eyes.

"I wish for her return, I hope you will be reunited one day."

"Thanks Lady Sydney, that means a lot."

"I get that a lot. As a medical student, I have to break the bad news to people all the time. I don't think I ever get used to it. Do you know how hard it is to say to a mother and father that their child is dead?" At this point, she started to cry. I have NO idea what to do with crying women. I went over by her side and put my arm around her. She leaned her head into my chest, and cried some more. Then, she noticed she was getting tears on my shirt.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," she gave me a weak smile.

"No, it's fine. I got to compose myself. See you later Prince Daniel." She got up to leave before I could protest.

"Lady Shivani of Denbeigh, come over here."

"You know a 'please' would be appreciated. You are a Prince, use your manners," she sat down across from me and rolled her eyes.

"You know, since I am the Prince, I shouldn't have to take sass from you. Do you want me to send you home?"

"I don't know. My friend dared me to join, and here I am. But, I guess my family needs money, so I'll stay. Thank you,"

"You will not talk to me in that way!" I practically yelled at her.

"Yet, you let Cassia yell at you! It's because she is a Two and I'm a Four! Isn't it? You biased son-of-a-bitch," she spat.

"Don't you dare yell at me! I'm the crown prince of Illeá, no peasant will speak to me that way!"

"And what if I do?" She raised her eyebrows waiting for my response. I calmed myself, and replayed what just happened in my mind. I could see why she was mad at me.

"I'm sorry. Really truly sorry."

"I bet." Even though I apologized, she was still mad. "So are you going to send me home?"

"No, I'm not. But that is all the time we have for now. See you soon Lady Shivani," she got up and walked away without a word. I seem to be very good at pissing girls off. I will I ever find a wife?

~Skip Vanessa, but she stays in~

The last girl of the morning. Thank you! "Lady Alison of Carolina? Are you here?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Do you mind joining me on the couches?" She nods and walks over to me. "How are you?"

"Great, thank you. Thank you for allowing my sister to be in the kitchens while I'm in the Selection."

"No problem. I-" I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Stanley, an advisor. "What is it Stanley? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I'm sorry Sir, but this is important," he leaned in closer to me. "It involves your mother."

I gasped and he leads me towards the hallways. I turn around and faced the girls. "I'm sorry Lady Alison, we shall resume this later. Anyone I asked to stay behind, I'm sorry, but you are eliminated. Everyone else, including Alison, please make your way to the dining room, I will meet you shortly." I heard movement as I left the room.

"Sir, we found your mother," I gasp.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"You see sir-"

"Is she in the castle?"

"Sir there is-"

"Stanley just tell me where she is!" I yelled losing patience.

"Well, maybe you should stop interrupting me."

"Sorry," I looked down at the ground.

"Sir, there is something I have to tell you about your mother before you see her." I nod. I couldn't understand what he was trying to say, until he said the words I never wanted to hear.

"Prince Daniel, your mother is dead."

**I'm really sorry, that this chapter was so sad. I promise it would get better later on.**

**BAI!**

**-Penguin**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys and gals. Happy Easter/Passover! Whichever of the holidays you celebrate. **

**So, I got asked this more than once. "Is Queen Carly really dead?". The answer is Yes, she is dead. "Why?"**

**Well, I really wanted to get into this REALLY good high school, and I was so close! I passed the first test, but failed the second one. I didn't get in :/ so, I took my anger out on Queen Carly. She is dead dead. Or as Jenhen48 says "gone, gone".**

**My crazy friends and Jenhen48 cheered me up, don't worry. Everything will get better. **

**Maybe.**

~Alison's POV~

It's been three days since the interviews. We have all heard the news that the Queen was dead. Killed by Rebels, they said. We found out after the interviews. The Royal Family didn't join us for Breakfast or Dinner. The king alone joined us the next day, then Princess April and Prince Jake joined us the day after that.

No one has seen or heard from Prince Daniel. I don't know if he is still in the palace anymore.

I'm very worried. I felt a shove on my side. It was from Lexus. She pointed at Savannah, who mouthed 'are you okay?' I nodded my head, and turned to talk to Nikki. Nothing has really happened in these three days. Even Rebecca and Alexis didn't trip Scarlet or do anything to anyone else. There has been sorta of a suspenseful mood. No one knows what to do.

"Are we just going to sit around here doing nothing for the rest of our lives, waiting for our 'Prince' to stop grieving?" Cassia stood up and said, breaking the silence that has been haunting us.

"No! Let's do something. I am sick and tired of waiting for our 'lover' to join us!" Savannah said standing. She gave Cassia a high five.

"Let's do something about it!" Shivani joined the other two.

"We should make a card for him," Scarlet said. Cassia just looked at her with a look that said 'are you kidding me?' "Or not, you know," Scarlet sat back down.

"I don't even understand why you four are still here," Rebecca said pointing at Savannah, Cassia, Shivani, and Scarlet. "You three, got into a fight with him, and that six is a whore. And a clutz. How can he like that?"

"Maybe he likes a girl that doesn't agree with everything he says. Maybe he likes someone who fights back," I said, finally finding my voice. Becca rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand why he wants that when he could have me," she did a high flip.

"Ladies, we don't need to fight. Let's all be friends," Jennifer said.

"Stay out of this!" Cassia and Becca said.

"Fine," Jennifer got up and left the room. Vanessa, Margaret, Johan, Lola, and Sydney joined her. Leaving only Becca, Alexis, Shivani, Savannah, Cassia, Lexus, Margaux, Scarlet, Nikki, and myself in the room.

"Wimps," Becca said, picking at her nail.

"Jennifer is 10x the person you will ever be!" Scarlet said.

"I'm sorry, did I hear something?" Becca said.

"Don't you dare ignore her! That's shallow!" Shivani said.

"I'm sorry, I don't talk to sluts like her. She isn't even a person. She is a six and will always be a slutty six." She just shrugged and walked over to the mirror, fixing her hair.

"Besides, she is no competition to me and Becca," Alexis said. I turned to Scarlet and saw she was in tears. She saw that I was looking at her and bolted out of the room. I ran after her, hoping to cheer her up.

"SCARLET! Wait up! Damn, you are fast!" I ran, trying to keep up. I ran down the hallway and turned the corner. There, I saw Scarlet being held by a man. I looked up to see there was a knife to her throat. He saw me and said,

"Don't you dare make a sound or she will die,"

~Cassia's POV~

*Meanwhile*

I watched Scarlet bolt out of the room, and Alison follow her. I assumed she is okay, and I turned to Becca very angrily.

"How could you do that to her? What did she ever do to you?" I yelled at her.

"She was born," With that, her Alexis left the room. I turned to Lexus and Savannah, who were both crying.

"I'm a Seven. What does she think of me?" Savannah cried.

"I'm a Six as well, does that make me a slut?" Lexus said. I went up to them and gave them a hug. Everyone else in the room joined in, then an alarm went of.

"What is that?" Nikki asked.

"The rebel alarm, ladies, come with me if you want to live." A guard said. He ushered us to the safe room. I looked around and found Prince Daniel.

Let's just say he looked awful.

His hair wasn't combed, one pant leg was up, and one was down. His shoes didn't match, etc. etc. He seemed to be staring at the wall, unknown of his surroundings. I scanned the room to make sure everyone was here.

Everyone is here except for Scarlet and Alison.

~Princess April's POV~

I'm worried at Danny. He is just sitting in the corner of the room staring at the wall. He looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in days. I wanted to make my way over to him, to help, but I quickly remembered what happened right after I heard the news.

_I walked from my room to Danny's room and knocked on the door. He answered and looked at me. I could tell he was crying, just like me. "What do you want?" He growled._

_"Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm scared. Mama was killed by Rebels. I don't want to be next." I replied._

_"Now you are sounding like Jake. Go away." He wouldn't meet me in the eye. _

_"But Danny-"_

_"No buts. Go away and leave me alone you big baby!" He yelled and slammed the down in my face. I sank down and started crying loudly, hoping he would hear me and bring me into my room. _

_He never opened the door._

I took a deep breath and walked over to him. As I got closer, I could tell he was crying. "You know you can't keep shutting people out,"

"Yes I can. Everywhere I turn, I see my mother in someone. You don't understand."

"Yes, I do. She was my mother two you know!" I yelled, hoping to get him to see what he was doing.

"No, you don't understand. She is not your mother. You adopted!" He yelled. Then, he covered his mouth when he finally noticed what he said. Adopted? I can't be adopted!

"You are lying," I said, hoping he was.

"I'm so so sorry April," he said, trying to give me a hug, but I wiggled away before he could. I turned towards my father.

"Is it true? Am I adopted?" I said, my voice wavering. I saw all the girls in the Selection stare at my father and Danny in awe.

"Yes April, you are adopted." I blinked, making sure that this was real. I didn't even noticed I was on the floor until Danny called for a doctor.

Everything has changed.

**Please review telling me what you think of the chapter!**

**BAI!**

**-Penguin**


	17. Chapter 17

**No comment **

~Princess April's POV~

Adopted...a-dopt-ed...it doesn't sound right. The doctor came over to me, and knelt down next to me.

"Princess April, just stay still, I'm going to check your vitals." He went to grab my arm, but I wiggled away. I'm very good at wiggling away. I stood up to face my "father".

"How come you didn't tell me I was adopted? I understand not telling the country, but me?" I turned away from him and sat down on a cot. "And how come you told Daniel? You know he can't keep a secret,"

"I am not part of this!" Daniel said, putting his hands up.

"Oh, are every bit part of it, son," The King said. "April, please let me explain," I shrugged.

"What is there to explain?" I said.

"How it happened...

_"Once upon a time, my wife was pregnant with a daughter. We already had Daniel, and we couldn't wait to have a girl. When the Queen went into labor, we quickly brought her down to the medical wing. When the doctor got there, we noticed blood. Something hit the baby and it died. We were devastated, until we heard cries from the next room. There was a maid having a baby girl. When the baby was born, we watched the life go out of the maid's eyes. The father was no where to be found, so we assumed he was a guard. We took the baby, you, and told the nation that you were our daughter. Only that doctor knows you aren't ours. We named you April, after your true mother._

"And that's how we met you, my baby,"

"I am not your baby," I said, but feeling better after hearing the story. Then it hit me, I'm supposed to be a Six. "Wait, that means I'm a Six,"

"No, honey, you are a One, like me and your brothers."

"NO! I'm a Six. I don't deserve this tiara!" I threw down the tiara. "I shouldn't be wearing this dress!" I took off my dress, revealing shorts and a sleeveless top underneath. "I shouldn't be served by maids, I should be one of them. I knew this 'princess' thing didn't feel right! Cause I am not a princess. I'm the daughter of a maid," with that, I walked away, into the next room, where the maids were.

~Prince Daniel's POV~

"Way to go, Dad!" I yelled at my father. I couldn't help but feel bad for April.

"We never would have been in this situation if you didn't tell your sister that she was adopted!" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jake follow April.

"Fair point...fair point..." Now I felt really bad, knowing I caused this.

"Now check up on the girls you've been neglecting, I have business regarding the two missing girls to attend to." He waved me away. I walked over to the girls, hoping to patch things up. First, I walked over to Cassia.

"What you do want?" Cassia said. I saw Shivani also walking over to me.

"Shouldn't you be apologizing to Princess April?" Shivani added. Wow, these two girls really didn't like me.

"I wanted to see how you ladies were doing," I said, with a smile.

"Yeah, sure. Why don't you go talk to Lady Elizabeth? She has been dying to run her hands all over your chest," Shivani said. Cassia nodded, agreeing with her.

"I will not listen to hurtful things about other girls," I said, standing my ground.

"Oh, you wouldn't listen to us anyway. I bet you didn't even notice that Scarlet and Alison were missing!" Cassia said. Personally, I didn't know. I couldn't let them know that though. I heard a crash behind me. I spun around to the noise a saw it was a little girl would dropped the tea tray.

"You," she said, pointing her finger at me. "How could you lose my sister! The first Rebel attack we are here for, and my sister is already missing. How could you? Do you know she is all I have left?"

"I-I-I will find her. I promise." I said. She looked more like Alison then Scarlet, so I figured she was Ali's sister. I didn't know Ali was an orphan...

"Yea, like you promised your dad that you wouldn't tell April that she was adopted." Cassia accused.

"That is none of your business!" I snapped at her.

"Oh, so I shouldn't know that my potential husband can't keep a secret and is untrustworthy. Okay," she said, rolling her eyes afterward. Shivani laughed, like it was a joke, but it hurt on the inside. Shivani looked like she was going to say something when the screen inside the safe room turned on, revealing the two missing girls surrounded by rebels. Southern rebels.

~Scarlet's POV~

You know, being captured by rebels was not how I planned spending my first week at the castle.

"Monarchy of Illeá, ladies of the selection, and maids and butlers of these people, listen up. I am Caleb Karobi, leader of the southern rebels. I assume you know the two girls behind me Prince Daniel," he gestured at me and Ali like we were prizes up for bet. Daniel gulped, and nodded. He looked awful, may I point out.

"Good. You see I found this one in the hallway in tears."He pointed at me. "And then I found this one chasing after to her?" He then pointed at Ali. "And you see, I don't understand what could have happened to these poor girls that they would run around the halls in tears."

"What do you want from them?" Daniel asked. He didn't sound well, so I assume he won't be our hero.

"Oh, nothing, I just want to know if you feel a connection with any of these two girls?" Caleb asked. I looked at Daniel, awaiting his response.

"Of course, I feel a connection with all these girls, that's why they are still here," Not the romantic response I was looking for, but good enough.

"Oh, you love all the girls. So you wouldn't mind if I hurt a couple..." Caleb said. I felt something cold on my arm, and saw the Caleb put his knife on it. Daniel looked Caleb straight in the eye.

"You wouldn't dare hurt a Selected. She hasn't done anything to you."

"Well...my dear Scarlet...would you like to explain how you know me," Caleb said. Daniel looked at me confused, and I took a deep breath.

"He is my step father," I said, feeling tears in my eyes.

"You are a rebel?" Daniel asked surprised and slightly angry.

"No! I ran away from him and lived with my mother. I didn't want to be with him. I never knew he was a rebel, but he was always drunk! Daniel!" I protested.

"It's Prince Daniel to you!" He snapped. I whimpered as I felt the knife put pressure on my arm.

"You ran away from me Scarlet, I will not let you run away again!" At that moment, he made a big cut from my shoulder down to my elbow. I screamed, Alison started to cry, and I started to see spots. Before I went unconcious, I heard faint gunshots and screams in the distance.

~Princess April's POV~

*While Daniel is talking to Caleb*

"Are you sure you want to be trained to be a maid miss? You are the Princess and Illeá's little darling..." Head maid, Nadiya asked.

"Are you saying I'm not capable of doing this?" I retorted.

"No, of course not Your Highness!" She said, quickly curtsying.

"Oh, Nadiya," she turned around. "Do me a favor and never call me Your Highness again. I am not Royalty anymore.

~Prince Daniel's POV~

*after Scarlet was stabbed*

After Lady Scarlet was stabbed, gunshots was heard, and the screen turned black. I walked over to the cot and laid down. I hugged a pillow and started crying into it. I wasn't even aware that someone was next to me until they spoke.

"Now you look like a girl who was just broken up with," I recognized the voice as Sydney's. The same girl who cried into my chest.

"Well, can you blame me? All I can hear in my mind is Scarlet's screams and Alison's cries in my mind," I said. It was true. I feel so bad. Everything that has happened during the Selection was all my fault. All my fault.

"Don't worry Prince Daniel, everything will get better," Sydney said. I felt my hand touch hers, and I looked up at her and she nodded. I held and squeezed her hand. She smiled and brushed the hair out of my face. It would have been very romantic if a guard hadn't interrupted us.

"Sir, we found them,"

**No comment**

**Bai**

**-Penguin**


	18. Chapter 18

**I can't believe like the twists I added! Well, this chapter doesn't have a big twist. I don't think...**

~Prince Daniel's POV~

I watched one guard enter the safe room carrying Scarlet, who is still unconscious. Then, another guard entered holding a crying Alison. I immediately went over to Scarlet. She was laid down on a cot, and a doctor was working on her arm. Scarlet's dress was floor length, so I lifted it up her dress, to her knees, and looked at her ankle. It was swollen and worse. I chuckle at myself knowing she never did go doctor. I knew I would do the same. I walked over to her face and stroked her cheek. Even unconscious and in a lot of pain, she still managed to have a smile.

"So now you are laughing at her. I couldn't think you could get any shallower, but laughing at a Sixs unconscious body." Savannah said, shaking her head.

"I'm not laughing at her body. Well I am. But it's not what you think!" I said. She shrugs.

"Enlighten me,"

"I looked at her ankle, which has gotten worse, meaning she didn't go to the doctor when I told her to. Knowing, I would do the same. Then, I saw her smile. Knowing, she would always be smiling no matter what."

"Okay, I believe you." Savannah said. She leaned in closer to me. "Don't lose her. She is a keeper. Now go comfort Alison. She needs you," Savannah then kissed me on the cheek, and walked over to Jennifer and Nikki.

The girl who I thought hated me kissed me on the cheek.

On my way over to Alison, I was stopped by Alexis. "Hey Danny," she cooed. She put her hand on my chest. "How's it going?"

"Stressful, but it's okay," I said. I tried to walk around her to get to Alison

"Where are going?" She asked.

"I'm heading over to Alison. That must have been a horrible experience for her." Alexis snorted.

"You shouldn't comfort her," she stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"She is creepy. I heard her saying that she was going to do some type of voodoo magic to make you love her." Alexis looked worried.

"You should also watch out for Scarlet. She is a whore. I heard her saying that she wanted to get in bed with you,"

"Did she really?" I asked. Alexis seemed like she was telling the truth, but I didn't want to believe her. She nodded sadly. "How could they say that?"

"I guess you don't know them as well as you think,"

"I guess so," I put my arm around Alexis and led her to the cot. There, she leaned into me and fell asleep.

~Princess April's POV~

"You know April, you seem to got this maid thing down," Nadiya said.

"Thanks Nads, that means a lot," She smiled.

"You look so much like your mother," she said holding my face.

"Tell me about her," I said.

"Well, she was really funny and super duper nice. She couldn't say no. She has the same long brown curls as you do, and-" I saw Nadiya was crying. I felt tears in my eyes. "She was my best friend. My only friend for that matter. You just remind me so much of her. She would be so proud of you." I gave Nadiya a big hug, and we both cried into each other.

"Nadiya, can you keep a secret?" I said. She nodded.

"I'm thinking of giving up my crown. Can you help me? I have a plan"

~Caleb's POV~

Luckily, I got away from the Illeán guards. My comrades, not so much. But, no matter. I am the leader, I am the most important. My stepdaughter is set to recover. I don't want to kill her, if It was the other girl Daniel liked more...she would be dead already.

A broken Prince is a broken kingdom.

I have to wait until later in the competition to figure out who he loves, it's still early. I just needed to show them that we will show no mercy. Then again, I could take away someone he loves so dear.

I took his mother, I could take someone else he loves.

*Time Skip*

~Prince Daniel's POV~

Ten minutes after we are allowed back into the castle, my father summoned me to his office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I walked in and he looked up and saw me. "Ah, Daniel. The advisors are starting to get restless."

"What do you mean?"

"They want an elimination. They also want the first date."

"Already?"

"The Report is in 5 days. On The Report after that, Gavril is going to interview the remaining girls. They need something say other than 'The Prince is neglecting me' ".

"Okay, see you later dad," I bowed and walked out of the room.

I know who I was sending home, and I knew who was getting the first date.

**I know who is going home, BUT I DONT KNOW WHO IS GETTING THE DATE! There is a three way tie on the poll.**

**Aghhh**

**So, if you haven't voted, please do! If there is a tie, I don't know what to do! Poll ends at 7 pm EST. **

**BAI**

**-Penguin**


	19. A really small chapter!

**Since the last chapter was shorter than I thought, I'm uploading another "mini" chapter.**

**This chapter may come as a shock.**

~Queen Carly's POV~ ***gasp* what?**

Those stupid Royals thought I was dead. Idiots. I can't believe my dear Caleb's plan worked. Send the person that was supposed to kill Daniel's body. We got rid of the mole of course.

I heard Daniel has depression from my death. That loser.

"Hello, my beautiful lady. How are you?," Caleb said, putting his arm around me.

"Lovely my dear," I said, kissing his cheek.

"I could be better. Lost some of my better men. Plus, your son has started taking a liking to my stepdaughter.

"Oh, Caleb, you know he is no son of mine. That boy would have been the perfect Rebel, but he has too big of a heart. Such a disappointment,".

"You know, Carly, now that your cousin is dead..." He said.

"Yes Caleb," I said. I saw Caleb get on one knee. I felt tears brimming in my eyes.

"Queen Carly of Illeá, I love you so much. Will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"

"Yes, Caleb, Yes!"

~Prince Daniel's POV~

"Johan, I don't think it's going to work out between us. You are eliminated."

"Thank you for the opportunity Prince Daniel. Good bye!" I watched her walking away, and turned around, determined to write an amazing love note to the girl who is getting the first date.

**BAI**

**-Penguin**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yay! First date!**

~Prince Daniel's POV~

_Would you mind joining me in the garden at 3 pm? We will have our dinner there. Can't wait to see you. I await your response._

_Love, Prince Daniel of Illeá._

I looked at the note I just wrote. It's not exactly romantic, but is good enough for me. Will it be enough for her? I really hope she accepts. I hand the note over to the maid and she nods. All the girls are in the women's room except Scar. I wonder if they are all waiting for my note...

**The moment of truth is here. Who will get the first date?**

~Lexus' POV~

We were all sitting in the women's room. We heard rumors from the maids that Daniel has chosen a girl for the first date. Everyone was anxious (except Scarlet) to figure out who it is. Finally, the maid entered the room. Rebecca stood up.

"I'll be taking my note now. I wonder where he is taking me," She went up the maid, but the maid walked away from her. Rebecca looked confused.

"I'm sorry miss, but this isn't for you," Rebecca looked angry. I laughed and she sent me a glare. The maid continued to walk, closer to me. I felt my heart flutter. Is it for me? She continued till she came to the back of the room, passing everyone.

Well, everyone except me and Margaux. I felt her hold my hand. I didn't realize that she wanted this as well. Finally, the Maid spoke.

"Lady-" She started, but was interrupted.

"How come it's between those two? A Five or a Six getting the first date! That has never been heard of!" Rebecca shouted. I was really mad at her for interrupting the maid.

"Oh shut up," Cassia said. "We are all Threes now."

"Actually me and Alexis are Twos," She did a hair flip.

"Well, me and Jennifer are also Twos, but you don't see us bragging!" Cassia countered.

"Can you guys stop your arguing for one second? Me and Lexus kinda wanna hear who is getting the first date!" Margaux yelled. Cassia smiled at her courage, but Becca just growled.

"Why should I listen to you?" Rebecca sneered.

"Well, if you won't listen to her, listen to me," The maid took her hat off, revealing hair that anyone would recognize on that small, petite body.

The maid was Princess April. Everybody gasped at once. We all got up at once to curtsy. April didn't notice. She was just glaring at Rebecca.

"Now, if you don't want me telling my stepbrother what I just witnessed, I would suggest you keep your mouth shut Lady Rebecca," Princess April said. Rebecca looked shocked. "Castes don't matter you know."

"Princess A-April, why are you dressed as a maid?" Rebecca said. April sighed. I think we were all asking the same question. Suddenly, the date didn't seem so important anymore.

"I'm embracing my true self. I'm a born Six. Didn't you hear my father explain that?" April looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"But, why would you want to be a maid. You can be anything, and you choose to be a servant to others." Rebecca asked. Now, I think she was pushing it.

"My best friends are maids. In fact my only friends are maids. You don't make much friends being the only girl in the family. Everyone was always busy. Leaving me." I saw a tear go down her cheek. "I used to think of my maids as a second family. There were always there for me. Now I know they are my real family. Where I belong!" Her tears were more visible now. "Being with the maids is like being with peace. No country to run, no rebels. Just laughter, kindness, and fun. Is that so hard to understand?" At that moment she ran out of the room, taking the note with her.

There was dead silence in the room. "Well, I actually thought of her as someone I could be friends with. Now I know she is worthless," Becca left the room, and everyone followed slowly.

~Prince Daniel's POV~

I watched April running down the halls in tears. I completely accepted her decision to become a maid. Plus, I owed her. I stopped her while she was running and gave her hug.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Did you give her the note?"

"I didn't give it to her, sorry." She said, wiping the tears. "You weren't supposed to see me cry."

"That's okay. Why were you crying?" I didn't care about the note anymore.

"They recognised me, and asked why I was a maid. The memory made me cry," I knew she was lying, but didn't push it.

"Okay, go to my room. I snuck an extra strawberry tart up there. You could have it," before I finished, she was already running to my room. I know strawberry tarts were her favorite.

I have to figure what made her cry, but for now, I had to schedule a date. I walked downstairs to her room. I paused before knocking, hoping she would answer. She opened the door and smiled.

"Pleasure seeing you, Prince Daniel. What do you need?" She said with a smile.

~Caleb's POV~

"Get the cameras up! We need to see who Prince Daniel chooses!" I ordered. Prince Daniel was on his way to schedule the first date. This was important.

"Caleb! He is at the door!" Carly yelled. I ran over to her and put my arm around her waist.

"Now we have to wait till she opens the door," right when I said that, the door opened. Revealing a girl no one expected was going to be chosen for the first date. Carly gasped.

"He chose Lady Margaux for the first date."

**Surprise! Margaux gets the first date! At 7 yesterday, the poll was a tie between Lexus and Margaux. So, I asked some friends who should get the date. Margaux won.**

**Thank you to LadyMargaux, Alia Sharma, Jenhen48, Cookiswirl, and Prosuperhero for breaking the tie!**

**Margaux won in a 3-2 vote, so don't count Lexus out for the next one...**

**Sorry for waiting so long to reveal the girl!**

**BAI!**

**-Penguin**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for not uploading last week. Writers block, my computer has a virus...etc**

~Prince Daniel's POV~

"Lady Margaux, would you like to join me on a date?" I asked. She smiled, but then pretended like she was thinking about what to say. "It's in the gardens!" Her smile grew bigger, but she didn't say anything. "There will be food,"

"That was what I was waiting for you to say. I would be glad to join you." I offered her my arm, and she gladly took it. I led her to the gardens. We passed Rebecca, who glared at Margaux. Margaux blew Rebecca a kiss, and Rebecca looked horrified. She quickly ran away, as I turned my head to hide my laughter.

"What was that all about?" I asked, laughing. Margaux looked at me, then frowned.

"You didn't hear? I betted money she would tell you! Damn it, now I owe Cassia money!" I watched Margaux throw her arms in air. She huffed, then crossed her arms, and pouted. I grabbed her arms, and she whimpered. I loosened my grip, but still held her firmly.

"What happened?" I demanded. "And I want the truth. This is a royal command." She turned her head, not looking at me. "Margaux..."

"Daniel." She stated firmly.

"I need you to tell me what happened with Lady Rebecca,"

"I thought you didn't want me to talk about the other girls behind their backs," she still refused to look at me. I let go of her and ran my hands through my hair. She is a tough cookie to crack.

"I don't-"

"Then there you go. Can we go eat now?" She interrupted. I nodded, knowing that hungry women are cranky. Thanks April. I led her over to my premade picnic. She sits down and immediately starts to eat a Strawberry Tart.

"So tell me about yourself," I said.

"Well, I'm a singer in a cafe. I'm a Five. I sing and play the guitar. I have a little sister named Sara. My life was perfect. I didn't care about the castes. I had my family, but not for long. When I was 15, my father died of exhaustion. Since then, I've been the biggest source of money. It's been hard. But, meeting you is worth it," She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "What about you, Prince Daniel?"

"Well, life has been simple. I've had everything I needed. I had my parents, April, and Jake. When my mother was killed by rebels, that's the first time I've ever been sad, you know. I know this probably makes me sound so spoiled." Margaux moved closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. Being Prince is probably so hard, and soon, King. You are not alone,"

"Thanks Margaux. Can I tell you something?" She nodded. "The Rebel attacks are getting worse. Jake, Scarlet, and Alison were almost killed in one. My mom died at the hands of rebels. I just care so much about my family, and you girls, it hurts so much to see you guys hurt. I feel like it's my fault, and soon it will be."

"Daniel, it's not your fault. Scarlet and Alison wouldn't have been in the hallway if something else didn't happen before. April wouldn't have been crying if what happened before didn't happen. None of this is your fault. It's the rebels, and other people. Okay?"

"Yeah, I understand. Can you please just tell me what happened to April?"

"I'm sorry but no,"

"Can I bribe you?" I inched closer to Margaux, and focused my gaze on her lips. She noticed and blushed.

"That's cheating Prince Daniel. You are supposed to kiss us. We are dating you!" She said. I was still looking at her lips. I really want to kiss her.

"Then, I guess you wouldn't mind," I put my hand on her cheek, and brought my face closer to hers. I closed my eyes, wanting to make this moment memorable.

"Ah, Prince Daniel, fancy seeing you here," I quickly broke away, and focused my gaze at the person standing above me. I heard a curse from Margaux.

~Rebecca's POV~ (After she walked away from Margaux)

I couldn't believe it. Why did Daniel take that Five on the date? I stormed to the Women's room. I needed to tell the other girls. I went into the room loudly, and everyone turned towards me. "Hey!" I yelled.

"What do you want Becca?" Cassia said.

"I just saw Daniel and Margaux. In the hallway. Going to the gardens. THEY ARE ON A DATE!" The girls who had turned away, turned back towards me.

"And? We knew it was better her a Lexus. Sorry Lex, better luck next time," Cassia shrugged and went back to reading her book. Lexus just shrugged and went back to watching TV. Why wasn't anyone making a big deal about it?

"Why aren't you guys caring that a Five got a date before you? Hello, calling all Twos and Threes!"

"We really don't care. Margaux deserves it. She is really nice, unlike you," Jennifer said.

"Actually I think you should care," Alexis said. I didn't even notice her enter after me.

"And whys that?" Jennifer said.

"I saw Margaux saying mean things about all of you. She also was kissing Daniel. He seemed to believe her. I think you should watch out for her." Alexis said, matter of factly. At this point, everyone was looking at us, curiously, debating whether or not to trust us.

"Are you going to trust them?" Savannah said. I growled. Dirty Seven. "They made Princess April cry for gods sake!" I rolled my eyes. "She made Scarlet cry, and get captured by Rebels. Thank god she didn't die and is okay now." She motioned to Scar next to her, who waved. I spat. Whorey Six.

"How much can you trust Margaux, Seven?"

"More than you!" Seven yelled. A lot of other girls, including the Six and Cassia nodded theirs heads, agreeing.

"Well, when you get eliminated and she wins, don't say we didn't warn you!" Together, me and Alexis walked out of the Women's room.

~Prince Jake's POV~

I was walking down the hallways, holding Jeff, when I heard noises. I hid behind a suit of armor. I listened.

"Is it that easy to get into the castle?" A voice said.

"Yeah, security sucks," another voice said. It sounded like...my mother. I crept out of my hiding spot to look at the voices. I saw a man and the back of a women. The man saw me and bowed. I stepped back, surprised by the gesture. The women turned around to face me. I gasped.

It was my mom.

I ran to her and hugged her around the legs. She didn't return the gesture. "Mom?" I said. She looked at the man, who looked startled. My mom smirked.

"Hey honey, let's go in an adventure. Come with me." My mom picked me up.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"That's Caleb. C'mon, let's go before sees us," She whispered. I kept my mouth shut, but then I realized something.

Isn't she supposed to be dead?

**BAI**

**-Penguin**


	22. Chapter 22

**I know you guys want to know about the date, Prince Jake's safety, and of course, everyone's favorite, BECCA! But, this is an idea from Jenhen48, and I wanted to do it.**

**So, this chapter is about Queen Carly. It shows moments of her past, and why she is Rebel now. Okay.**

~Queen Carly's POV~ (At the end of King Alex's Selection.)

"I've had come to my decision," Alex said. I couldn't wait. I was one step away from the crown.

But power comes with a price.

If I wanted the crown, I had to be stuck with Alex the rest of my life. I had to have kids with him. Don't get me wrong, it won't be so bad. He is just not my type.

"Lady Carly, you have been a delight since the beginning of the competition. You are an amazing women, and deserve a happy life," Is that it? Is he eliminating me. HE CANT. I need to win. If I lose,

I might die.

"Lady Anastasia," he turned towards Ana. Ana has been in love with Alex since the beginning. "You are super nice, and a very funny person. I have enjoyed every moment with you. Any boy would be happy with you. But," he turned towards me. He knelt down in front of me "Lady Carly, will you marry me?"

"Yes," He stood and gave me a hug. I just smirked.

The country was mine.

~Time Skip. Daniel is 5, April has just been born and adopted~

"Alex, you have to get over it," I said. He was really getting annoying. He has been crying about our unborn child for hours.

"Carls, how can you not be upset? Little Penelope," he motioned at my stomach. "Died. Do you have no heart?"

"I miss Penny. I really do. But we have April now. Soon, we won't even remember Penelope. Alright?"

"Okay," He looked out the window, and still saw tears go down his cheek. I walked out of the room and headed the Daniel's room. I needed to teach him to be a rebel young. I went in and saw him crying.

"Mommy!" He yelled. "I killed a bug! I killed it! I'm going to prison! I murdered it!" He bawled.

"Honey, you are not going to prison," I stated flatly.

"But I killed it. You said anyone who kills something goes to jail,"

"It's just a worthless bug, deal with it," he gasped, and watched surprised as I walked out of the room. I expected him to follow me, but he didn't. I quickly ran down the hallway to my secret hiding spot.

"Carly, nice of you to make it," Caleb said. He stood to kiss me on the cheek. "Any luck with Daniel?"

"No, he is crying over a dead bug. He is too soft. He is too much like his father."

"Okay, we have to wait until April comes of age to try again,"

~Time Skip to when Daniel is 9, and April is 4~

I just found out I was pregnant again. I was pacing in my room. How could this have happened? I thought Caleb and I used protection! Uggggg. What am I going to do? I have to tell Alex...wait, what if I have it with him, and then he will think the baby is his. No one will know it is Caleb's. The plan is foolproof.

~Time Skip to when Daniel is 17, April is 12, Jake is 7~

I walked to April's room. Today, I'm going to ask her to be a Rebel. It's going to be hard though, but it might work.

Hopefully.

I knocked on her door. "Enter," I hear. I walked in.

"Hey, April, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she said. She stop doing her nails to turn to me.

"April, I'm a rebel," I said. She looked at me surprised. "I'm a good Rebel. Your father is a terrible man. He wants to put all the homeless people in jail," I lied. I needed her on my side.

"I don't believe you," she said.

"Why? I'm your mother," I said, shocked.

"Father is the nicest person I ever met. I would trust him with my life." She said to me with disgust.

"April, we need you as a rebel,"

"It's Princess April to you. Who ever you are, let my mother go. Leave before I call the guards!" She commanded.

"I am-" I said

"GUARDS!" She yelled.

"No one will hear your cries. Just wait. I will take over the country, and kill everyone you love!" With that, I turned and went out of the room. Outside the door was Caleb, and a guard who was actually a rebel.

"How'd it go?" He asked. I shook my head, and he understand.

"Make sure she doesn't remember this day," I said before walking away with perfect grace.

**There you go! I hope that helps. Here is a summary. **

**Carly is a born Rebel. She entered the selection to take over the country and won. She had Daniel, but couldn't turn him to be a rebel. She then lost Penelope, and adopted April instead. Jake is actually her and Caleb's kid, but no one knows that except them. She tried to make a April a rebel, but April DIDNT budge. Caleb and a rebel made her forget that day. **

**BAI**

**-Penguin**


	23. Chapter 23

**:). My friend thought the person who interrupted Daniel's date was Carly. But, keep in mind, Carly and Caleb are with Jake.**

**So, who interrupted the date? FIND OUT LATER!**

~Queen Carly's POV~

I finally got my son. Bringing him and keeping him at the base could make everything easier. My son was in my arms and was asleep.

I may or may not have given him a shot to make him sleep.

What? I didn't need him screaming.

"Are we there yet?" I asked Caleb.

"Soon, my dear, soon," We were on our way back to the camp, and I was getting impatient.

~Time Skip till they get there~

I placed Jake down and walked over to Caleb in the corner of the room. We were in Jake's new room. Where he belongs.

"That's your son. He has your eyes." I said. Caleb put his arm around me, and I put my head on his shoulder.

"I know. He has your hair," I smiled. Caleb went over to his son and gave him a big hug. This is the happiest I've seen him in a while. I saw Jake stir in his arms.

"Momma?" He asked, looking at Caleb. Caleb had tears in his eyes.

"Jake," I said. Caleb turned Jake to me. "This is your dad," Jakes eyes widened.

"Isn't the king my dad?" He asked confused.

"The King took you from your real father. This is your real father." Caleb released Jake, and Jake ran towards me.

"So, this is my daddy," I nodded, and he turned towards Caleb. Caleb opened his arms, and Jake ran into them. Caleb looked like he was about the cry, and I was holding back tears.

"This is your new room. You will be staying with me and your real daddy. Alright?" Jake nodded and started giving Jeff a tour around the room. Caleb put his arm around me, and we walked out of the room together.

~Cassia's POV~

Rebecca gets on my last nerves. She is so obnoxious and rude. I don't believe a word she says about Margaux. Margaux is really nice, and stood up for Scar. There is no way she is saying bad things about us. I walked out of the room with Savvy, and we headed towards my room. We got inside of my room, and I went to get a movie from my closet. I packed Mean Girls, hoping that someone would watch it with me. I turned to Savvy.

"How about Mean Girls?" I asked. Savannah looked at me.

"I've never seen a movie before..." Her voice trailed off at the end. I grabbed her arm,

"Well, this one is a good one to start with!" I pulled her to the movie theater and started the movie.

"What is this even about?" She asked, her voice inclining that she didn't want to be there.

"MEAN GIRLS!" I pulled her into the seat next to me and forced her to watch the movie. 20 minutes into the movie, I didn't even have to hold down anymore. She even started to laugh. Unfortunately our movie paused itself.

"Aw, is that it?" Savvy asked.

"Noooo... Let me check it out." Before I could, the screen changed, revealing a man.

"Attention Prince Daniel of-" He stopped himself and looked at us. "You are not The Prince,"

"Amazing observation skills," I growled. "Now, can you get off our screen so we can finish our movie, thank you,"

"Can you at least tell me where he is?" He said.

"I don't know, I know he is with-" I looked the man over really quickly before I continued, and Savvy had the same idea.

"Cass...don't say anything. I think I know who he is..." Savvy whispered. I nodded, and the guy looked confused. Something in Savvy clicked and she growled. "You are the guy who hurt Scarlet and Alison!"

"Guilty," He said with a smile. I growled.

"Why do you think we would tell you anything?" I said.

"Because, Lady Cassia, I have Prince Jake right here with me. And believe me, I am capable of many things."

"You wouldn't dare hurt the Prince!" Savvy yelled.

"You're right, I don't need to hurt my son, I'll just hurt your families instead." He laughed and the screen went black. I replayed his threat against my family in my mind, but I also noticed something else.

He said Prince Jake was his son.

~Prince Daniel's POV~ **Yes, I'm finally done stalling. **

**Previously:**

_"Then, I guess you wouldn't mind," I put my hand on her cheek, and brought my face closer to hers. I closed my eyes, wanting to make this moment memorable._

_"Ah, Prince Daniel, fancy seeing you here," I quickly broke away, and focused my gaze at the person standing above me. I heard a curse from Margaux._

I stood up, shielding Margaux behind me. I happy her curse was out of surprise, and not of her getting hurt. I faced the man in front of me. I have no idea who he is.

"Who are you?" I commanded. He only laughed.

"I am Noam (**pronounced No-a-m. Like Noah, but with a m instead of h)**"

"Pleasure to meet you Noam, but what are you doing here?" I asked. He bowed.

"I'm a southern rebel, at your service," At this, I tense up, and shield Margaux more. There seemed to be no guards around.

"What do you want? Explain yourself," I growled.

"I am Noam Singer, great grandson of Kota Singer, and I'm seeking revenge." He looked at me with determination. I looked him over, and panicked. There was no way I can beat him in a fight and protect Margaux.

"Leave now," I said. I notioned Margaux to run, but either she didn't see it, or didn't listen.

She can be so stubborn sometimes.

**I'm going to leave the chapter here, just because I want to see what you guys think, I have to sleep, and I wanted to get this out today!**

**Tell me what you think**

**-Penguin**


	24. Chapter 24

**No comment**

~Prince Daniel's POV~

"Revenge for what?" I asked confused, but I still held my ground.

"You didn't hear?" He smirked. "Your beloved Queen America exiled my dear Kota."

"Kota was a bitch to Queen America," I snarled.

"It's not his fault he wanted to be a higher caste. Isn't that everyone's goal? He just accomplished that, and America helped. But there was one flaw in her exile plan,"

"And that is?"

"She didn't exile his descendants. And believe me, we are everywhere," She smirked and saw guards coming for him. He bowed and ran away. Margaux started to chase him, but I held her back.

"Let me go! He is getting away!" She kicked me in the shin, and I let go out of shock. She took this opportunity to run after him. I watch Noam take something silver out of his back pocket. I immediately chased after Margaux, against the guards approaching protests.

"MARGAUX!" I yelled. I sped up, Margaux was too fast. I tripped over one of her shoes. I scrambled up to continue running, but tripped over my own two feet. When I finally got on my feet, a guard pulled me away. I tried to wiggle away, but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I can't let you go. It's too dangerous."

"But Lady Margaux is still out there! She is in danger!" I protested.

"Some other men are going after her, but your safety is my only concern." The man started to drag me to the castle, but I wasn't done yet.

"MARGAUX! COME BACK! PLEASE! YOU ARE IN DANGER!" Margaux continued to run away, not looking at me. "MARGAUX!" The guard pushed me into the castle, and locked the garden door. I protested, but eventually gave in. I started to sob.

~Margaux's POV~

I'm not going to let him get away. No matter what. I heard Daniel's protests behind me, but i wasn't going to turn around.

"Get back here Noam!" I yelled and I heard him laugh. He turned around the face me and threw a knife at me. I quickly hid behind a tree, and the knife passed me. I went out from behind my hiding spot and continue to chase him. He seemed surprised, and hesitated, before taking out another knife. He turned away from me towards the fence. I sped up.

We continued running, until I didn't hear Daniel's protests anymore. Noam stopped and faced me. I stopped and glared at him.

"You have guts Lady Margaux, but I'm afraid your time is up,"

"I'm sorry Noam, I'm not letting you get away if it's the last thing I do,"

"That can be arranged," He snarled, and I balled my fists. Noam came running for me, then fell. I jumped out of the way of his falling body. He had a knife in his leg. He shocked in pain and in shock. Guards came out from behind trees near the fence. I let go of a breathe I didn't know I was holding. All the guards bowed to me and I smiled. One came towards me.

"Cmon Lady Margaux, we have to get you back to the castle." I nodded and took his arm. At this point, I was barefoot, dirty, and my dress was torn. I didn't care though.

~Time Skip till they get back~

The guard opened the door to get back into the castle, revealing a tear stained Daniel. He didn't notice that I was there.

"Boo!" I yelled. Daniel turned to face me and smiled. He gave me a hug.

"I thought I lost you! Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded, and he let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so happy you are okay."

"Me two. And we caught Noam!" I yelled.

"Really?" I nodded and he smiled. "Looks like he won't be bothering us anymore. We will have to figure out more info on the Singers," I nodded, and Daniel led me to my room.

All in all, this was the perfect date for me. And I realized something.

I love Prince Daniel.

~Time Skip to dinner~

~Prince Daniel's POV~

All the girls were in the dining room, and I needed to make an announcement.

"Due to the recent attack on a Selected member, I am making an elimination. If you hear your name, I'm sorry, but you are eliminated." I took a deep breathe. "Lady Lola, Lady Nikki, Lady Margaret. Sorry, but you are eliminated. Good luck, and best wishes for the rest of your life,"

Lola, Nikki, and Margaret walked out of the room, and went to packed their bags.

~Time Skip till later in the day, and the girls left~

"Prince Daniel?" I heard a knock, and went to the door. I was an advisor. He took his cap off, and put it on his heart. I knew it couldn't be good.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but Lady Nikki was attacked on her way home. She didn't survive." I gasped out of shock. I bowed my head. "And that's not the worst news," I lifted my head.

"Civilians say they saw your mother kill her,"

"That can't be right!" I yelled. I broke a vase next to my room. The adviser jumped back in shock.

"And Prince Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"Prince Jake is no where to be found,"

I broke another vase.

~Vanessa's POV~

I was walking down the hallway and heard a crash coming from Daniel's room. I listened into the conversation.

"Prince Jake is no where to be found,"

I chuckled at myself. Looks like Carly and Caleb came through on the plan early. Better than late. Prince Daniel broke another vase.

I turned away from his room. They exiled my great great grandfather, Kota, and captured my father, Noam.

They are going to pay.

**What do you think?**

**BAI**

**-Penguin**


	25. Chapter 25

**No comment**

~Prince Daniel's POV~

I ran down the hallway to my father's office. He has to know, right? I didn't bother to knock, I barged right in. He looked up, and I could tell he was crying. He stood up to give me a hug.

"Dad, is Jake really gone?" I asked. I felt him nod on my shoulder, and I started to cry. "And Nikki?"

"Yes, the funeral is to be held here, in a couple days. There's actually someone who wants to speak to you, about Lady Nikki," He motioned to the screen, revealing a little girl, In tears.

"P-Prince Daniel," She curtsied. "I didn't think you would pick up,"

"Of course, I understand you were close with Lady Nikki,"

"Oh yes!" She started to cry. "It's all my fault! All my fault she is dead!"

"No, unless you are a Rebel, it isn't your fault,"

"Yes it is! I forced her to join the Selection! She would still be my teacher!"

"I'm sure she had other reasons for joining. Where are my manners, what's your name young lady?"

"My name is Emmie. Emmie Smith." She wiped tears from her eyes. " but that's not the only reason I called. Prince Daniel your life is in-" She was interrupted by another call that came up on all the screens.

"Citizens of Illeá!" A voice boomed over the speakers. I turned my head towards a screen, and gasped, seeing a face I never thought I would see again.

~Fifteen Minutes Earlier~

~Savannah's POV~

Frick Frack.

After our movie was rudely interrupted by that Caleb guy, Cassia and I decided we would watch the rest of the movie in the women's room with everyone else.

Who knew we would be stopped halfway there by a friend?

"Vanessa, we are going to the women's room. Wanna watch Mean Girls with us?"

"Sure, one sec," She went around the corner and brought a man with her. "This is my father, Noam. Dad, this is Cassia and Savannah,"

"Are you sure these are the ones?" He said, and she nodded. He came over to me, and Vanessa went over the Cassia. She took a cloth out of her dress pocket, and put it over Cassia's mouth. I saw her body go limp, and I scream. "Shhh," Noam said, and then my world went black.

~Back to when the video came on all the screens in Illeá~

~Alison's POV~

All the girls were in the women's room except for Cassia and Savvy. I was starting to get worried. Last time two girls were missing, they were captured. One of them being me.

I couldn't let that happen to them.

Before I could leave the room, and loud sound came over the screens in the room.

"Citizens of Illeá! It is I your Queen!" The girls in the room gasped. Even Becca seemed a little frightened. I heard a knock on the door, and I went to open door. It was Daniel. He ran into the room, visibly nervous.

"You are girls are seeing this right?" He all nodded, very scared. "Shit, this probably broadcasted everywhere for all I know," His phone rang and he answered it. He was listening to whoever was on the other end.

"Who is it?" Asked Scarlet.

"One sec," Daniel said into the phone. "It's Princess Nicole of Italy. Apparently it's being broadcasted there two." Carly started talking again.

"You probably are very surprised to see me. You stupid people thought I was dead," Daniel was now pacing across the room. "Well I'm not,"

"No shit Sherlock," Shivani mumbled. We all forced a laugh out of that bad times joke.

"Now, I will like to inform people of what I have been up to. I'm a Rebel," Daniel cursed, and we all gasped. Jennifer was shivering. "I am one of the leaders. I've been against the monarchy since I was born. How come they got to be in the palace, when we were starving. When I won Alex's Selection, I knew I had to find a way to end the monarchy. Sadly that didn't happen." Half of the girls were frozen in shock. Daniel put on a mask of no emotion.

"I want everyone to fight. If you are against the Illeán monarchy, join me in destroying them once and for all. We will fight for our freedom!"

"FREEDOM!" People yelled behind Carly. I saw something move from behind Carly.

It was Prince Jake.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?"

"Oh honey, Daddy in right here," Caleb came onto the screen, and Daniel sucked in his breath. "HERE THAT ALEX! JAKE ISN'T YOUR CHILD! AND DANIEL! YOU ARE AN ONLY CHILD!"

"Illeá, I need you to fight with us. They kidnapped 'Princess' April from her parents. They kept Jake away from me. We need you to fight to end these monsters," Caleb said

"Oh, and Prince Daniel," He looked. "Turn yourself over to us, or you will never see Lady Cassia and Lady Savannah ever again,"

The screen went black, and Daniel smashed a vase.

"DANIEL!" Someone yelled from the doorway. It was King Alex. "Control your anger!"

"Don't play stupid with me father! You would have smashed that case if I didn't!" Alex chuckled half heartedly.

"you are right," Alex said, he sat down on an empty couch and curled up into a ball. He started to sob.

The King was crying.

Daniel curled up into a ball on the floor, and cried.

Soon, we were all crying.

What was happening to the happy life I thought they lived for a long time. I didn't realize they had it so hard.

Until now.

I realized at this moment, we had to stop the war. One Selected at a time.

**Sorry for taking so long. I would tell you my excuses, but you probably won't care. **

**I'm telling you anyway.**

**One, I READ THE HEIR! Omg it was soooo good! I can't wait till next year when the next book comes out. **

**But really Kiera Cass, a cliffhanger? Maybe I have to do some of those...**

**My computer is still broken, I have state testing, and a moving up ceremony. Also soccer and softball. **

**So it's kinda hard to update. **

**BUT YOU GUYS CAN HELP! I'm going to have a poll on my profile of who should be in the Elite 8. The people with the most votes will stay. So, VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITES NOW BEFORE ITS TOOO LATE!**

**Thanks,**

**penguin**

**P.S. I need help writing a new summary. If you guys can PM me suggestions! THAT WOULD BE GREAT!**

**P.S.S. I had way too much chocolate today, if you couldn't tell.**


	26. Chapter 26

**The poll is surprising me. Truly surprising me. It will be closed on Saturday, around 8am EST. There is no clear Elite 8 yet. There is a clear Elite 9, SO KEEP VOTING. Savannah is in the lead right now. Elizabeth Alexis and Scarlet are in last. **

**THANK YOU! Thank you to LadyMargaux for giving me a summary, that is not going to be used. For that, you get an extra 2 votes on my poll. That could make a difference considering there is a tie. Just PM me your choices! Love you!**

**Now, the chapter...**

**Btw, Shatter Me, you are totally right. Daniel needs to grow balls.**

*This chapter will focus more on the characters of the Selection so it's easier to vote on the poll*

~Jennifer's POV~

Yay! More drama!

Now that Queen Carly is now alive, Cassia and Savvy are missing, and Prince Jake is missing as well, Alex and Daniel broke down. Scar and I went up Daniel. Alison and Sydney went up to Alex.

"Daniel, it's going to be okay," I whispered in his ear.

"Daniel, look at us," Scar said. Daniel looked at us. Scarlet gave a smile, and Daniel showed a little smiled. I brought him into a hug, and Scarlet joined us. We stood up, and Shivani brushed Daniel off. Alison and Sydney some how managed to get the King on his feet.

"I apologize for my appearance, I'll be on my way. Daniel, stay here. These girls are keepers," The king left the room, and Daniel turned to face us.

"I'm sorry for what happened Danny," Alexis said twisting her hair around her finger. Becca went beside Daniel, and put her arm around his waist.

"You seem a little unsteady. Let me help you," Shivani rolled her eyes and pretended to gag. Alison, Scarlet, Sydney, and I started to laugh. Alexis wrapped her arm around his other side. She then put her hand on his chest. Lexus then put her hand on Margaux's chest, pretending to be Alexis.

"What are you laughing at?!" Alexis snapped. Lexus kept her hand on Margaux's chest.

"Ooooo Danny, let me help you there," Lexus said in a high pitched voice. Scarlet fell on the floor laughing, and even Becca was trying to hold in her giggles. Daniel, on the other hand, looked pissed.

"How dare you make fun of her? All she did was show me kindness!" He unattached himself from Rebecca and hugged Alexis. She put her head in the crook of his neck. She was pretending to cry.

"They have been making fun of my social awkwardness the entire time! I haven't made a single friend!" She cried.

"I wonder why," Shivani said under her breath. I didn't think it was possible, but Daniel looked madder. Scarlet heard what Shivani said and started laughing more. Daniel turned to her.

"Why are you laughing, whore? After I saved you, you said you wanted to get in bed with me! I think you need to learn who you are talking to Six!" Daniel yelled to Scarlet. Scarlet immediately stopped laughing, and started to cry, running out of the room.

"How dare you?! HOW DARE YOU!" Lexus and I yelled. "She said no such thing!"

"Oh yea! I think you are trying to protect her! Alexis has been telling me about all the mean stuff you are saying about me. I would eliminate you all if I could. But, I have more important matters to attend to. By matters, I mean lovely Lady Alexis here," He kissed her on the cheek and she blushed.

"What about Cassia and Savannah?" Alison asked.

"They can wait," Daniel said. With that, he left the room with Alexis.

We stood there for 3 minutes in silence. Stunned at what had happened.

~Alexis's POV~

"Thank you Danny! That makes me feel so much better!" I said once we left.

"Anything for you," he replied. I found myself looking at his lips. I wanted him to kiss me. It's a feeling I never felt before. I felt his eyes gaze down at my lips. Was he feeling the same way?

Was this what love felt like?

He leaned in closer to me, and placed his hand on the back of my head. I kept my eyes glued to my lips, waiting for something to happen.

But I was too impatient.

I kissed him. I was surprised at my sudden move.

I was more surprised when he pushed me against a wall and kissed me back.

So this is love.

**So this is short. I wanted to get it out.**

**Btw, how do you guys feel if I added a character named Billy Joe? One of my friends is forcing me to**

**-Penguin**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! **

**I'm sick :/**

**But, that means I could update! Enjoy!**

~King Alex's POV~

After leaving Daniel with the girls, I walked back to my room. How could my wife be alive?

And with another man.

I walked up the stairs. Tears were threatening to flow out. The guards and maids gave me small smiles. They don't know my pain. How could she have betrayed me? I loved her.

I still do.

I walked towards my room and threw open the door, and walked in and collapsed on the bed. I heard foot steps behind me, and I turned to face them. "Lady Vanessa, you don't belong here," I stated.

"I was looking for Prince Daniel," she bowed. "I'm sorry, I thought he would need company after that video."

"That's nice of you, but this area is off limits, but I'll let you off the hook this time," she started to cry. I opened my arms. "Want a hug?"

She nodded and went into my arms. I felt something cold on my neck, and then pain. She let go of my, and I collapsed onto the floor. Spots danced in my vision. Before I passed out, I heard her whisper,

"The monarchy shall die,"

~Vanessa's POV~

After Alex passed out, I checked his was none. He was dead. I wiped the blood off my knife with a towel in his bathroom. I grabbed a can of spray paint out of my belt, and sprayed the words I knew so well on the wall.

We've come. The monarchy must die.

I left the room, and hurriedly ran down the staircase. No one surprisingly questioned me. I ran into the women's room. Everyone was there except Alexis, Scarlet, Cassia, and Savannah. Everyone looked at me as I ran in. I started to "cry".

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked.

"The King-" I said, choking on his words.

"What happened to the King?" Alison asked, hugging me. Her touch was slightly soothing.

"I heard a scream, and then I ran to his room. He was dead, no one to be found. I couldn't make out the words on the walls, but I could tell it wasn't good," I broke down onto Alison's shoulder. My acting was on point.

"Some one has to tell Daniel!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Absolutely not! For all we know, he is probably screwing Alexis!" Becca said.

"For once, I actually agree with Becca! The way he treated Scarlet is not okay, he deserves not to know what happened to his father," Shivani agreed.

"It's still his father, the only one he has left," Alison argued. With that point, we knew she was right. Together, we walked down to his office, hoping he was there.

I want the monarchy to break, and Daniel's father's death will break the heir to the throne.

~Cassia's POV~

"Hello? Anyone? I have to pee!" I yelled. No answer. "I get annoying when I have to pee!"

"You are already annoying," somebody yelled.

"That's right, that's because I have to pee right now! LET ME PEE!" I yelled, banging my chain against the wall.

"I'll take you to the bathroom if you shut up!" The person yelled again. He came into the room, and I didn't recognise him. He probably saw my confused expression and introduced himself. "Billy Joe, your bathroom escort,"

"Lady Cassia, your worst nightmare," he laughed and started to undo my chains. When he unlocked the last one, I got up and punch him in the face. He looked stunned, so I took this opportunity to take his knife. I held it to his throat.

"Where is Lady Savannah?" I demanded.

"Where all the servants go, with master," he smiled. I quickly locked the chains on him, so he couldn't leave. I started to run away when he yelled at me. "You won't get far!"

"Watch me bitch!" I stuck the middle finger at him, and ran away.

~Savannah's POV~

"What do want?" I growled at Caleb. He went closer to me, and I walked backwards, away from him, until my back was against the wall.

"I want you, all of you," he said. He kept approaching me, and I started to get fearful. I know what he wanted, and I didn't want to give it to him. I closed my eyes, and curled up into a ball, hoping this was a dream. I felt him touch my arm, and I shut my eyes tighter. I then heard a scream, and then a thud. I opened my eyes to see Caleb on the floor, with a knife in his leg. I looked up and saw Cassia in the doorway.

"Cmon, it's time to get out of here," I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered, and together we ran out of the building though the air vents.

A Two and a Seven, together, forever, bound by friendship.

Both fighting for love.

~Alexis' POV~

Daniel led me to his room. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I didn't stop him. He kissed me on the cheek, and opened the door. He had sky blue walls with a red bed. He had photos of his family on his walls. There were also photos of Queen America with her family. This must have used to be Prince Maxon's room before he became King. No one bothered to take out the pictures.

"Do you like it?" He asked. I nodded, and he pushed me against the wall again, kissing me. I heard someone clear his throat from the doorway. Daniel turned away from me, and his face turned angry when he saw who was there. It was the girls of the selection, minus Scar, Cass, and Savvy. "What the fuck do you guys want?" Vanessa walked forward.

"Your father is dead, we found him dead!" She cried. Danny looked madder.

"I'm sick of the lies, all of you! Get out!" He yelled. They all took a step back.

"At least look into your father's bedroom. Don't say we didn't warn you," They turned and left, half of them in tears. Daniel turned to me, and his expression softened.

"We should at least see if they are telling the truth," I said with a shrug. He agreed and we left the room. We walked down the hall in silence. When we finally got to his room, Daniel gasped.

He was dead. Killed by Rebels. Daniel started to cry, for the second time today. He curled up into a ball on the floor. I patted him on the back.

"I'm just going to give you a few minutes to yourself," I said awkwardly, and I started to walk away.

~Prince Daniel's POV~

What have I done?

This is all my fault. I need to make things right, and I know just how.

**Review and vote in the poll. **

**Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Did you know it's possible for a 150 dollar dress to be on sale and become a 12 dollar dress? I was so happy when I bought it. **

**Now the chapter!**

~Savannah's POV~

"Are we there yet?" Cassia whined. "I just want to get back to the castle and punch Daniel in his sorry face for not rescuing us,"

"And to make sure Nessa goes to prison," I added.

"Yea, but punching Daniel is more important, you know?"

"Yea. I wonder what's going on at the palace,"

"Probably the usual. I don't think anything big happened," Cassia said. I looked down at my map.

"We have to take a left here, and then we will be in Angeles. The castle will be another mile from there." Cassia moaned. "We can run if you want," She nodded and ran ahead of me.

~Cassia's POV~

When we got to the palace steps, I pounded on the front door. "Open up! It's Lady Cassia and Lady Savannah!" There was no answer. "We are alone!" No answer. I looked at Savvy, and she shrugged, not knowing what to do. "Fuck this," I mumbled. I grabbed a medium sized statue and threw it at the door.

"Cassia!" Savannah yelled. "You broke a hole in the palace doors! You can't do that!" I just shrugged and made the hole big enough for us to go through. I went inside and turned around.

"Are you coming?" Savannah rolled her eyes and followed me inside. Once she was inside I looked around and saw a guard with a shocked expression. "What? You didn't open the door for me, I fought my way in,"

"She is sorry and she will pay for it," Savannah added. I slapped her arm.

"I'm not sorry, and I will not play for that," I said, while walking away. I heard Savvy still talking to the guard.

"I apologize for her behavior. It's been awhile since she has eaten. You know women when they are hungry,"

"SAVVY COME ON!" I yelled, and she came running to my side. I saw a maid in the hallway, and she stopped to look at us.

"My ladies," she bowed. "I'm so happy for your safe return,"

"Thank you! Now, do you know where everyone is?" Savannah asked. I didn't say anything, we needed this maid as our friend, now enemy. Savannah would be better for that. The maid bowed her head.

"They are all at the funeral,"

"Whose funeral?" I asked, Savvy gave me a look and I shrugged.

"The King. He was murdered in his bedroom yesterday." The maid said, head lowered.

"Murdered? By who?" I asked. Savvy glared at me again. "What? Curiosity!"

"Nobody knows," With that, the maid turned and ran away. A murder with no known murderer. Only one name screams to me.

Vanessa.

~Vanessa's POV~

To say I was happy was an understatement. I'm overjoyed. While Danny is crying his eyes out, I'm full of joy. No one even suspects me for the murder.

I'm such a good actress.

The only ones who can suspect me is Savvy, and Cassia. Sadly, they are too preoccupied at the moment. I'm also happy because my next plan is already in motion.

I plan on killing Princess April next. My father suggested killing Daniel, but he is now the new king of Illea. He has too much protection on him. Also, if I kill his family, he would be too sad to rule. It is the most efficient way of breaking him.

~Time Skip~

It is halfway through the funeral and I am bored out of my mind. We still have the coronation afterwards! I here a huge boom behind me and a lot of screaming.

"Cassia! Stop breaking stuff!" Somebody yelled.

"Stop telling people I'm going to pay for it when I'm not!" Cassia yelled back. That must be Savannah she is yelling at.

Oh shit.

~Cassia's POV~

After breaking down another door, against what Savvy said, I entered the funeral. Everyone was staring at us.

"Prince Daniel didn't save us. We had to break out ourselves," Savannah said with a shrug. Everyone turned to Daniel, who still looked shocked. I saw his eyes trail to me, and I looked down and saw there was a branch in my bra. Daniel was looking there. I snapped my fingers.

"Hey buddy!" I snapped my fingers again. "My eyes are up here, you have no reason to look there,"

"Sorry," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I have good news and bad news," I continued. "The good news is that I know who the murderer is," Gasps were heard throughout the room. I saw Vanessa reach for her hand bag. "The bad news is that it is one of the Selected," the gasps were louder and there were yells of protests.

"Lady Cassia, are you accusing a Selected of treachery?" Daniel challenged.

"Yes, I am challenging Lady Vanessa for treachery," More gasps. I rolled my eyes.

"How dare you accuse someone without evidence?"

"Actually, we have evidence," Savannah piped in. "When we were kidnapped by her and a man named Noam, I heard whispers that the monarchy has to die and they are one step closer to doing so," Daniel whispered something to a guard, who bowed and walked out of the room.

"So you are saying Ness-Lady Vanessa kidnapped you then killed my father,"

"Yes,"

"She has no evidence of me ever kidnapping her! I'm being framed!" Vanessa cried. Daniel went over to her and put his arm around her.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing you naïve Prince?" Savannah spat.

"She is crying, because of your harsh accusation," He replied, wiping her tears. "And by the way, I'm King now,"

"I don't give a damn if you are the damn Prince or King, you are hugging a murderer!" I yelled

"Innocent until proven guilty Lady Cassia," He replied harshly. I threw my hands in the air. The guard from before came back and whispered something in his ear. Daniel went over with the guard, without Nessa, to the other side of the room. I kept my eyes on her the entire time. She reached into her bag and pulled out a red bandana. The guard behind her did the same thing. I turned around and saw other guards doing the same thing. Before I could do anything, Vanessa yelled something.

"THE MONARCHY WILL DIE!" Before I could tell anything, she shot a bullet in the back of Alison's head. Screams erupted as more guns were being shot. Savannah ran to the (still broken) door. Before I left, I ushered other royals and Selected to the safe room. From behind me I heard a scream. I turned around to two rebels holding two different people at gun point. One rebel had "King" Daniel, the other had Savannah.

"Lady Cassia, you have a choice. Only one can live," the rebel with Daniel said. "Who will you choose to go with you to safety. The other will go to camp with us for torture, than execution. You have five minutes to decide,"

Who will I choose!?

**Who will Cassia choose? Savannah? Or Daniel? I will have a poll on my profile where you can guess!**

**THE ELITE 8 HAS BEEN CHOSEN! As you know, Alison has passed, so she is not in the Eight. The others will be revealed in the next chapter...or maybe not. **

**Review your favorite character and what you think is going to happen next! I love to see what you guys think!**

**-Penguin**


	29. Chapter 29

ITS BEEN TWO MONTHS? OMG IM SORRY! IM SO SORRY! But I'm here. I'll try to update every day this week (except Thursday, my birthday). After that I'll be in London without wifi for a week.

But now for the main event. CHAPTER 29 (I think)

Previously:

"THE MONARCHY WILL DIE!" Before I could tell anything, she shot a bullet in the back of Alison's head. Screams erupted as more guns were being shot. Savannah ran to the (still broken) door. Before I left, I ushered other royals and Selected to the safe room. From behind me I heard a scream. I turned around to two rebels holding two different people at gun point. One rebel had "King" Daniel, the other had Savannah.

"Lady Cassia, you have a choice. Only one can live," the rebel with Daniel said. "Who will you choose to go with you to safety. The other will go to camp with us for torture, than execution. You have five minutes to decide,"

Who will I choose!?

~Cassia's POV~

"Tick Tock Lady Cassia. If you don't decide they both die." The Rebel pushed. I started pacing. I want to save Savannah...but Daniel is the king. An arrogant one, but a king none the less.

"Cassie...pick Daniel," Savannah said calmly. I wish I have her courage.

"But I don't want to..." I whined. "He's a bitch."

"Thanks Lady Cassia," Daniel replied.

"Can you blame me though? If you believed us this would have never happened AND ALI WOULDN'T BE DEAD!" I yelled.

"One minute Cassia," The Rebel cooed.

"Stay out of this!" I yelled.

"I understand what you are saying-"

"I don't think you do," I said turning my head. "I choose-"

~Princess April's POV~

I watched Cassia from behind a pole. I didn't bother to attend the funeral. My father lied to me. Call me selfish, but I don't care. It might have saved my life. Cassia turned her head towards me. Our eyes met, but I wasn't sure if she could see me. She averted her eyes away from me. "I choose Savannah,"

"Suit yourself," I watched as one of the Rebels threw Savannah towards Cassia, and the other rebel loaded his gun and aimed it at Daniel's head.

"NOOOOOO!" Savannah, Cassia, and I yelled. We all started running towards the Rebel, not knowing what we were doing. Cassia tackled the gun that used to hold Savannah.

I heard the gunshot and felt something cold in my stomach. I looked down.

I was shot. I took to the bullet for Daniel. I fell to the ground. I watched Savannah knock out the guy who shot me. My vision started to fade away as I looked up towards the ceiling.

~Cassia's POV~

After the gunshot, I thought Daniel died. Instead I saw April's limp body in a pool of blood. Daniel was leaning on it.

"APRIL! LOOK AT ME APRIL! SAY SOMETHING!" He cried. "Please..." Savannah went by his side and held his shoulder. I decided against this.

"Daniel..." April croaked. "Run...you are still in danger..."

"April..." Daniel said, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Why..."

"I'm not royalty, it's my duty to protect you," Daniel started crying more. "I love you,"

"I love you," Daniel cried.

"Remember, not all the girls are here for you. Give all of them a second chance, and give them your full attention. Promise me,"

"I promise,"

"Thank you..." With that, the life left April's eyes. Daniel started to bawl.

"We gotta hurry," I said. I knew this probably was the wrong thing to say, but I don't want to get kidnapped again. Surprisingly, Daniel nodded. I watched him lead us to the nearest safe room in silence. It wasn't the main one so it was just us. We sat there in silence. I glanced at Daniel. He was crying again. For the first time ever, I felt bad for him. He lost everything in a matter of weeks.

Maybe I was a little hard on him, but he is really hard on himself, and we have to change that.

Because not only his life depends on it. All of Illeá does. I closed my eyes, and faced Savannah she seemed to be thinking as well.

"Ladies, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much you went through in your lives." We faced him.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't realize how much you lost,"

"Same here," Savannah added. "I'm afraid we have been too harsh on you when we first met." I nodded in agreement.

"We just have to fulfill April's last wish to start over. Agreed?" Daniel said

"Agreed," Savannah and I answered. With that, we returned to the silence that was haunting us before.

~Time Skip~

"I found them!" I heard. "In here," the door opened to reveal guards.

"Who is there?" Another guard asked.

"Lady Cassia, Lady Savannah, and King Daniel." The guards came to us and helped us up.

"C'mon King Daniel. You have to make a speech saying you are alive and well."

"How long has it been?" Daniel asked. Obviously he just woke up.

"A day. You also have to make a speech announcing the deceased Selected."

"How many died?" I asked.

"Let's just say we are down to the Elite," with that, we were led out of the room.

~Time Skip to Daniel's Speech~

"Attention Illeá," Daniel started. "A great tragedy has occurred. During my father's funeral, we were attacked by Rebels. They were lead by a selected and escaped fugitive, neither of which have been found. No doubt this attack was connected to my Mother. These rebels are extremely dangerous and armed. I personally was attacked. The details must remained classified, but in the end Princess April took the bullet for me and ended up dying. We will now take a moment of silence to remember her and her bravery." We stayed quiet for about thirty seconds. "The Selected were also attacked. I will now read the names of deceased Selected. Lady Vanessa was the Selected who started the attack so she will not be on either list. The deceased are...

Lady Alison Ria Stephenson of Carolina

Lady Shivani Adelaide Jackson of Denbeigh

Lady Sydney Faith Henderson of St. George

Let's take a moment to remember them," We sat there in silence for thirty seconds. "That is all," With that, King Daniel walked off the stage.

What do you think? Just for clarification the Elite are Lexus, Cassia, Margaux, Jennifer, Elizabeth Alexis, Savannah, Scarlet, and Rebecca.

Who is your favorite and who do you want to go home? What do you think of Daniel? TELL ME!

-PenguiN

Btw, the bold isn't working right now on my phone. Sorry about that. When I get my laptop after London, I'll fix all that


End file.
